


Better Than Perfect

by RomanceLover2018 (Elutales)



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, HEA, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elutales/pseuds/RomanceLover2018
Summary: AU. The fire didn’t happen. The night of the ball, Sidney had to remove Edward from the party, delaying what he wanted to say to Charlotte. We shall carry on this way!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 183
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I was binge-watching Sanditon last night and I was so disappointed that there was no season two. But I have a good feeling that our tweets and signed petitions will be heard! I also wanted a truly romantic story with Charlotte and Sidney. Since I didn’t see it myself, I decided to write it! I hope you enjoy it.  
> This will be a fluffy story with an engagement, wedding, wedding night (ah!), and future happy things. LOL, That’s who I am so just roll with it.

“It was quite a scare Edward bursting into the ball in such a manner,” Mary said over breakfast to Charlotte. “Do you think any of it was true?” Mary asked Charlotte. The girl set down her teacup before answering.

“I am not at liberty to say, but what I do know is that I felt for Esther. For her brother to embarrass her so is quite troubling.”

Mary nodded.

“Indeed. Anyway, talk of the Denhams can be quite depressing. Tell me, what are your plans for today?” Mary asked cheerily. The young woman smiled.

“I am helping your husband with his paperwork. Since the construction of Sanditon is coming to an end, he needs help with some of his business inquiries. And since Mr. Stringer is moving to London, I am to help in the acquiring of a new foreman. Someone to work under the man Mr. Stringer has appointed.”

Mary nodded her approval.

“Well, it seems you have your day set. Tom has already left, but you may head into his office. When he returns I will tell him where he can find you.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Later on that day, Charlotte was knee-deep in various correspondents sent to Mr. Tom that she failed to hear someone enter the room.

“I thought I might find you here,” a familiar deep voice said. Charlotte glanced up and gasped at seeing Sidney smiling at her. The man’s smile and the fact that he was settled into a chair facing in her direction caused her cheeks to heat.

“Hello. I did not hear you enter. As a matter of fact. I’ve actually been waiting on your brother’s return. Have you not seen him?”

“I have,” Sidney answered her. “He was called over by the new foreman. I’ve been told that Mr. Stringer is leaving?”

She nodded before standing to stretch a bit.

“Indeed. He has decided to study under a very well known architect. I wish him the best in his endeavors,” she said before giving an un-ladylike yawn. She quickly covered her mouth.

“Oh! Please forgive me.”

Sidney chuckled before he stood as well. He walked over until he was standing less than two feet from her. His eyes heated as they ran over her form.

“There is nothing to be forgiven. Might I say Miss Heywood that you are looking very beautiful today.”

Charlotte flushed, but this time in pleasure at his words. She never thought herself to be the most beautiful woman, but the way Sidney looked at her made her feel as if she were.

“Thank you,” she said softly. She glanced into his eyes unable to stop the soft whimper from her throat when his body pressed gently into her own.

“Mr. Parker someone could see us.”

“No,” he said before walking her gently back until she was against the wall. “Everyone has left the house. There is only the housekeeper and cook. Since everyone thinks I am near the sea we are quite free for some time.”

Charlotte’s heart rate increased as she took in his words and meaning. How badly she wanted a moment alone with him since the night before, and now that she had it, she didn’t want to waste it.

“Sidney,” she finally breathed out happy to be able to say his name. He closed his eyes as if in agony and rested his hand beside her head.

“The way you say my name,” he whispered huskily. She studied his face now that his eyes were closed, and she marveled at the chiseled cheekbones and his full lips. She enjoyed the way he smelled and how his body leaned into hers. When he opened his eyes, she sighed at how intense he was looking at her. Charlotte had no idea what overcame her, but suddenly she was confessing thoughts that were on her mind.

“I desire to feel your lips upon me once more,” she whispered. He moved even closer, practically pressing her into the wall before licking his own lips.

“I desire the same,” he answered. Reaching up he ran his hands up her arms and to her face before cupping the soft skin. As soon as he leaned forward she closed her eyes and parted her lips welcoming his touch. When his full lips touched her own needy ones she moaned before wrapping her arms around his neck. His groan caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

_ God, he feels so wonderful! _

Unable to breathe Charlotte pulled back, gulping in huge amounts of air. Sidney kissed feverishly over her neck and the tops of her breasts peeking out of her dress. When he trailed kisses back to her lips, he placed one, two, then three drugging kisses against her swollen lips before pulling away. Charlotte blinked her eyes open, unable to keep the satisfied and dazed look from showing. Sidney was pleased. He liked that her lips had been kissed until they resembled succulent fruit because of him. He enjoyed her rapid breathed and flushed face. And just from a kiss. He couldn’t even imagine-

_ Calm down oh, boy. _

“Charlotte. I wanted to ask you something. Something important. I was determined to wait for a more grandiose moment to broach my question, but I fear I am no longer in a patient mood.” Charlotte gazed into his eyes, watching the nervous tic of his jaw. She reached out and caressed his cheek, sighing when he kissed her hand.

“I do not know of this question you want to ask sir, but I can assure you that I will not judge whatever you may ask.”

His lips quirked up a bit at that.

“Not even a little?” he joked. She playfully glared at him before pulling her hand away.

“Well, then. Since you have no question to ask I might as well-”

“Wait. Stop,” he said all seriousness back in his tone. “I do have something I’d like to ask of you,” he stated. She waited as he cleared his throat.

“Charlotte Heywood, you are quite unexpected. I think back on our first encounter to now and I feel as if I am a different person.”

“We both are,” she interrupted gently. He gave a slight nod before continuing.

“I feel that you have made me desire things I once thought were impossible.” At his simple statement, Charlotte felt her heart racing at an impossible speed.

“Sidney,” she started only for the man to kneel before her. Her eyes watered as he gripped her hand tightly in both of his.

“Charlotte. My dear Charlotte. I wish to have no one but you. You have shown me what love, true love is. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

A wide smile broke across her face before she knelt on the floor with him.

“Yes, Mr. Sidney Parker. I would love nothing more than to become your wife.” Charlotte watched as a grin that rivaled her own spread across his face. She giggled when he pulled her close and kissed her once again. She never thought she could be happier, and in love than at this very moment.

  
  



	2. A Private Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte bask in their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story! I wanted to write something happy and I'm glad I found some like-minded individuals! EEEK! I want to tell you right now that I will be taking some sexy liberties within this story, but they're getting married so it's all good LOL.

Charlotte was on cloud nine. 

She was engaged to the man she loved. And who loved her back. She couldn’t wait to become his wife and judging by his heated gaze she could guess he felt the same as well. After his romantic proposal the two quickly stood from the floor and dusted themselves off. Sidney had to hurry off into town for business but she was warmed by the fact that he did not want to leave her side. That was two days ago. She knew people were puzzled as to why she was smiling so wide, and she giggled for no apparent reason, but she couldn’t help it. She was in love. And Sidney Parker made her feel as if she were invincible.

Tom finally came back from London after speaking with several business partners, all who wanted to invest in Sanditon so he was feeling on top of the world as well. He needed her to help arrange several events that they would host in honor of their elite guests for the upcoming ball. She’d been inundated with tasks from the moment her burst through the doors. At least it took her mind off missing Sidney too much. Tom had noticed her working so hard so he dismissed her for the day.

“But I still have some ledgers to oversee and-”

“Nonsense! That can be dealt with in the morning. You’ve been working so hard and with rapid results! Please remove yourself from this stuffy office and talk a walk about the cliffside. I imagine there are more exciting things to see especially for a young lady such as yourself.” Charlotte set down the papers she’d been reading before offering a rueful smile.

“I suppose you are correct. I do need a break. I fear my eyes may cross should I read another document,” she muttered. Tom chuckled.

“Excellent! Then I shall see you back in time for supper with Mary and the children?”

“You shall,” she said returning his smile with her own.

* * *

Tom was correct.

Breathing in the fresh sea air was really doing wonders for her spirit and mind. She felt like a new woman. She was still in a daze over Sidney, so much so that she didn’t hear the man come up beside her.

“This seems to be our meeting place,” he said as he fell into step beside her. She beamed up at him before moving a smidgen closer.

“It would seem,” she said before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The two continued to glance at one another until the man chuckled and ran a hand over his face.

“I must confess Miss Heywood, that you have me acting out of turn. Just being in your presence has me trying to locate the closest book so that I may read you as many sonnets on how I feel of you,” he admitted. She blushed but was unable to stop the grin from spreading across her cheeks. 

“I admit to feeling just as strongly for you Sidney,” she whispered the last part. “I am still in a daze over are engagement.”   
The two stopped a the top of the hill before taking a seat on the recently build bench. Once she was seated he sat beside her, grabbing her hands in his own.

“Do you have any regrets?” he asked looking troubled. She shook her head immediately.

“Nay. I’m afraid I phrased it wrong. Please forgive me. I only meant to say that my excitement of being your wife has taken over my thoughts completely. I want to,” she paused before shaking her head and facing the sea. He edged closer wanting to know what she would say.

“What? What is it that you desire my Charlotte?” he asked. She sighed before turning to face him. She didnt’ know what came over her, but she knew in that moment, she would confess her deepest desires.

“I want very much to be your wife in every meaning of the word,” she said. Sidney Parker knew she was a brave one, but he was glad that she wasn’t a timid woman. She would make a fantastic friend, wife, but most importantly, she would be a great lover. One that he would teach, and love until he no longer had any breath in his body.

Sidney wrapped a hand around her waist causing her to gasp as he moved her closer. She looked up into his beautiful eyes before reaching out and smoothing a hand over his cheek.

“Sidney,” she said. Groaning he covered her mouth with his own trying to will every piece of emotion he felt into the kiss. She must’ve felt it because she reciprocated in kind. Charlotte leaned her head back a bit more resting it on his wide shoulder. She sighed when his tongue traced around her lips and whimpered when his tongue entered her mouth. He rubbed it against her own and she’d never felt anything like it. It was by far the most sensual feeling she’d ever felt. Her skin felt flushed and her heart rate increased in speed. But she would die before she stopped him from the pleasure he evoked from her. Gasping Charlotte placed both of her hands on his chest before repaying the favor and touching his tongue with her own. Once her hands moved from his chest to around his waist, he snatched his lips away. When she pouted he laughed around a moan.

“You are aphrodite reincarnate. The way you tempt me so,” he said as he ran a finger over her flushed skin. Her eyes sparkled and she scooted closer.

“I shall do my best to tempt you and only you sir,” she added saucily to which he roared with laughter.

“I look forward to it Miss Heywood,” he answered back lightly. Sidney couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy especially with a woman. Now that the thought about it, he never was this happy with Eliza.

“I would like to announce our engagement at the upcoming ball in several days’ time. Do you think perhaps your father and mother would be able to attend?” Charlotte nodded eagerly.

“Yes. I will send a letter explaining everything.”

“I’m sure you’re father will be quite cross with me. For not seeking out his permission.” Charlotte reached over and squeezed his hand.

“No. He would not. Once my father takes note of my happiness he will be thrilled. My mother even more so. I should warn you though. My siblings are quite the handful. You will be picked and prodded. Studied as if you were some experiment of some mad physician.”

His eyes shone with merriment as he nodded.

“I look forward to it. What I do not anticipate is not having enough time alone with you.”

“Neither will I.” She perked up as a thought came to her.

“How soon can we be married?” His eyebrows rose and she blushed.

“I mean. I don’t know what I mean,” she said sheepishly. Sidney moved a bit closer.

“What do you want to ask. Whatever it is I will answer.”

She studied his face before speaking.

“Where will you and I live? Do you want a family like I do? I just don’t want to-”

“I know,” he said gently. “Charlotte. I want it all with you. I want a family of my own and we can purchase a house here. I can have one built here on the cliff if you desire it.”   
“Really? A house facing the sea?”

“Whatever you desire,” he said huskily before leaning over and stealing a kiss. She melted under him before resting her head gently on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind a house by the sea. But for now, I wouldn’t mind finding a home in town with you. Enough for children,” she whispered. He squeezed her waist before kissing her hair.

“We can make the announcement, and be married in a month’s time. It doesn’t seem too soon?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“No. I care not about what people think. You and I know what the truth is.”

“And what is that, pray tell?”

She took a breath before smiling at him.

“The truth is that I am hopelessly in love with you. And I do not wish to wait another moment to be with one another.” The passion in which she spoke caused his own manhood to harden. He couldn’t help it. It was Charlotte.

“Where would you like to take our wedding trip?”

“You are letting me choose? I thought it was the husband’s decision?” She asked frowning. He smirked.

“Nothing about our union is normal Charlotte. Now tell me. We can go anywhere,” he said before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the soft skin. She blushed.

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“No I won’t.”

She studied his face. “I want to go to your home in London.” his eyebrows rose at that.

“You want to go to London?”

“Yes,” she blurted out. “I’ve never been to a theatre, or to a proper London ball. And the only time I’d been was when Georgiana had been kidnapped.” Sidney understood. Sometimes with her forward-thinking and bold attitude Sidney often forgot that she was just a simple girl from the countryside.

Looking into her eyes he lowered his voice.

“I would very much like to stay in London with you My future wife,” he said before lowering his eyes back to her lips. He was about to kiss her again when he saw a group headed their way.

“Do not be alarmed but there is a large assembly heading our way. They cannot see anything at the moment, so let’s return back to Tom’s residence.”

“Are you staying for supper?” she asked looking into his eyes.

“You make me want to,” he grumbled. “But I have to take care of some business. Prepare my affairs and all. Let me walk you back to my brother’s home so no one suspects anything.” She nodded. Once they were down the steep hill she turned to him.

“Will you be back soon?”

“Yes. Two days at most. I will tell my brother and take leave immediately.”

“Very well.” Quickly glancing around she pulled him to the side before pulling his face to hers and kissing his soft lips. She sighed before pulling away and blushed at his wicked grin.

“I am that irresistible to you?”

Deciding to shock him she licked her lips.

“You have no idea sir,” she answered before turning on her heel and walking towards town. She heard Sidney picking up the pace behind her and giggled. This was going to be a lovely start to a whole new phase in her life.

And she couldn’t wait to live it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I loved this one too! Next up we gonna have some more sexy times LOL


	3. True Lover's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that will make my work a MATURE one...LOL...Yass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had to finish a twelve-page research paper, which I did! Yay! I now have one more year left before I receive my second master's degree! Woo-Hoo. I'm about to be a couch potato and write all summer! LOL On top of that I finished my real e-book which comes out on June 12th! On Amazon! Yay! Done for the summer LOL. Here is my apology chapter.

It had been two days and Charlotte had not heard or seen Sidney.

Granted, she knew the man had to return to London to settle some affairs, but she didn’t think she wouldn’t hear from him. She knew that asking about him from Mary, or Tom was improper, so until he made the announcement of their betrothal she would be forced to complete silence.

And what torture it was.

In her spare time, and when she was alone, she would find herself daydreaming about his lips across her own. How he held her body, and how his expressive eyes would claim her with just one look. She shivered thinking of what else he could do with her.

And she with him.

Secretly, Charlotte never understood why women of her sex were so squeamish with the thought of coupling. She read enough literature (in the secret of course) about men and women. She even saw a book that showed a male’s anatomy and although she blushed, she was always curious as to how it would feel. To be intimate with another person. And now Sidney’s passion only fueled her thoughts.

It made for an interesting night. 

“Charlotte? Dear, whatever are you thinking of over there?” Charlotte blushed before snapping her attention to Mary who smiled easily at her. She glanced at the children who were immersed in their own morning meal before answering.

“Ah, just the plans. I was actually supposed to speak with Tom this morning. Can you tell me where he is, perhaps?”

A smile tilted her face as she nodded.

“I can. He is currently with Lady Denham. She needed his input on the remodeling of her new sitting area. She also wanted to talk more about Sanditon, and the new building. Is it something important?”

Charlotte said no.

“Just some questions about placement. I will ask when I see him next.”

“If I see him sooner, I shall pass on your message.”

“Please do.”

They ate for several more moments in comfortable silence before Mary asked of her plans.   
“I will go and visit Georgiana today. I know she is still feeling down and I thought some company would help?”

“I think it would,” she said before reaching over and wiping off her youngest son’s face.

“Besides it is a lovely day. You ladies would benefit from a lovely stroll about the cliffs.”

* * *

“I know.”

Charlotte paused in her monologue of the countless incorrect ledgers made in Tom’s financial book to Georgiana before raising a brow.

“I’m sorry?”

The woman rolled her eyes before plopping down un-lady like onto the bench.

“About you and Sidney’s engagement. I know,” she said in exasperation. Charlotte glanced around ensuring that no one was present before speaking.

“How do you know this?”

“Because he told me. Well, I made him confess. Before he left I kept wondering why he was smiling like a daft. He then, after swearing me to secrecy confessed to his betrothal to you.”

“He made you swear?”

She nodded.

“Along with the promise to pass on this letter to you. It arrived this morn, and I thought it important to give it to you straight away.” Charlotte studied Georgiana’s face.

“Georgiana, I-”

“I know that you love him. I used to enjoy being around Sidney. And perhaps when I am older and pass this current heartbreak I will be able to stomach him. But not for a while yet. I am happy that he is choosing you over Mrs. Campion. I never liked the woman.” Charlotte knew that was the best response she would get from Georgiana and took the letter gratefully.

“Thank you, Georgiana,” Charlotte said emotionally. The young heiress was unable to keep the smile from her lips.

“You are welcome. I shall leave you alone to read your letter. He did inform me that should he not return on the morrow that he will send another missive explaining his absence.”

The woman then turned on her heel and strolled the way the two came, head held high as if she were a queen. Maybe she was in her mind’s eye. Charlotte shook her head before opening the letter. She brought it to her nose and deeply inhaled the scent of ink and Sidney. It sounded ludicrous, but she swore at that moment she could scent him. Before she could delve anymore into her thoughts she began to read.

_ My dearest Charlotte, _

_ By now you’ve received this letter and Georgiana has informed you of our secret correspondence. We will not speak in the shadows for long. I confess that I have an eagerness to announce our betrothal to everyone post haste. I want the residents of Sanditon to know that you are mine and mine alone. I hope to return to you on the morrow, the evening being the latest but I will be back in Sanditon. Back home with you. I had affairs to settle and was able to inform my solicitor of my plans of marriage to you. I have one more stop to make before I return to Sanditon and that is the reason for the lateness of my return. My townhome in London has been prepared, as I will not return until you are my bride. I long for that day I will see your face again my love. _

_ Yours. _

Charlotte couldn’t stop the sigh that left her lips. Her Sidney had such a way with words, and it brought a smile to her face. She squealed a bit before blushing when several familiar faces glanced her direction. She stood and quickly headed back into town. Tom would’ve surely returned and she could see what else he needed to be looked over. She needed the distraction, else she sits and ponders about Sidney.

* * *

Sidney was bored.

He only came to this afternoon luncheon in London to say goodbye to Crowe. Babington was already on his bridal trip and Sidney had no desire to disturb the man and his new wife.

Truthfully he was excited to return to Sanditon. He never thought he would ever say those words but he was. And it was all because of Charlotte. Just thinking of the beautiful young woman with the dark thick tresses and beautiful smile caused his own face to break into a grin.

_ My God Charlotte what are you doing to me. _

Even as Sidney tried to justify his thoughts of Charlotte he knew it was of no use. It was love plain and simple.

“Well, chap. It’s just us two,” Crowe said as he took a sip (what a shock!) from his glass.

“Babington went and got himself married leaving us two to fend off the masses,” he announced before taking another deep pull of his sherry. Sidney cleared his throat.

“Actually I came here to give you a bit of news myself. I hope you do not find it abhorrent, but I can scarcely allow myself to care.” At Sidney’s bold words Crowe’s eyebrow rose.

“I’m intrigued. Please continue.” Sidney answered him quickly.

“I am to be married. To Charlotte Heywood.”

“Jesus not you as well! Is there something in the water down in Sanditon?” Sidney continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“She is the one for me. I thought it would be Eliza, but I was very wrong.” When Crowe glanced at him in a shocked stupor Sidney continued. 

“I have found myself in love with her and wish to make her my wife. This is my last night in London as a bachelor I’m afraid until we are wed. We will return here for our bridal trip within a month's time.” When his silencer continued Sidney shoved him lightly.

“You have nothing to add, Crowe?” Sidney asked. The man only blinked before commenting.

“You really plan to wed? You do not jest?”

Growling Sidney was about to leave when Crowe placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Do forgive me, Sidney. You have to admit this came as a shock. Especially to me.” Sidney conceded that it did seem a bit new. He relaxed his stance a bit before confessing himself.

“I cannot explain it. One minute I was arguing with the woman, the next thing I know I’m confessing my desire to wed her.” At Crowe’s chuckle, he continued. “I love her Crowe,” he finished before returning his gaze to the crowded ballroom. It wasn’t until his friend placed a hand on Sidney’s shoulder that he looked at home once more.

“Sidney. I am happy for you and offer my congratulations. Or condolences however you wish to take it,” he quipped which caused Sidney to huff.

“I was present when the Eliza fiasco happened and I must say that I prefer the Sidney of today. And if Miss Heywood is in any way responsible for this new outlook then I wholeheartedly approve.” Sidney could see he was genuine and felt his lips tilt a bit at the corners.

“Thank you.”

“Yes, well. When is the wedding?”

“In several weeks’ time.” At that Crowe’s eyes widened in shock.

“You too?!” Just as Sidney was about to remind the man that he was in love with the girl they were both approached by Mrs. Campion.

“Hello, gentlemen.”

“Mrs. Campion,” they echoed. The woman smiled at Sidney openly. “I did not expect to see you here. After that regatta that you had in Sanditon, I figured you would be with Miss. Heywood. Trouble in paradise?” she said disdain in her voice. Sidney was about to explain to her the recent turn of events when Crowe spoke.

“Quite the opposite I’m afraid. Sidney and Miss Heywood are engaged! How wonderful,” the man said gleefully. Sidney would die before admitting he enjoyed seeing the look of shock, then alarm on the woman’s visage. For the first time in his life, he no longer cared about how she felt. It was liberating. And made him remember his other task.

“I do apologize to you both but I must be on the road. I promised Charlotte I would return as soon as possible.”

He bowed quickly to Eliza before turning to leave. He did not pay attention to the angry look on the woman’s face.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sidney had pulled up to the charming, yet tiny farm home surrounded by greenery. Sidney saw the sheep scattered about along with several cows and children running about. It caused him to smile thinking of Charlotte, and the wild childhood she must’ve had growing up. He dismounted from his horse and smiled at the woman tending to a garden humming to herself.

“Excuse me, Miss. I am looking for Mr. and Mrs. Heywood?” The woman stood before turning and smiling up at him. Her bright smile and eyes let Sidney know right away that he was looking at Charlotte’s mother.

“Good evening, sir. I am Mrs. Heywood. My husband Charles will be along with the rest of my children shortly. Might I ask what brings you by?” She pulled off her hat, and Sidney admired her very long hair that hung to her knees. Women this season were into shorter styles, but Sidney always loved a woman with long hair. He cleared his throat.

“I am Mr. Sidney Parker. Your daughter Miss Charlotte Heywood is residing with my brother and his family in Sanditon.” The woman’s eyes widened before her smile did.

“Oh! You are Tom’s brother? How wonderful to meet you! I admit to being quite nervous sending my lovely daughter alone to Sanditon, but I knew it would be best for her. Especially her father. Do come inside,” she said before turning and heading to the open door. Once he stepped inside, Sidney was surprised to see how big it was inside. It was a complete contradiction from its outward display. While the woman walked through a tiny doorway, he took a moment to take in the wooden seats, and children’s toys scattered near the fireplace. He enjoyed that it was controlled chaos.

_ Much like Charlotte,  _ Sidney thought in amusement.

“Please take a seat. I apologize for the mess sir, as we were not expecting visitors, and at such late an hour,” she finished before returning with a platter filled with cookies and a cool drink. He thanked her.

“I do apologize for the late hour on which I’ve chosen to bestow a visit upon you, but I felt it important to come and speak with you in person and as soon as possible. You and your husband concerning Charlotte,” he said exhibiting nervousness for the first time. She frowned before leaning closer.

“Is my Charlotte alright? Does she need to return home?” Eyes wide, Sidney said no.

“Of course not! She is doing quite well. She is very smart and is helping my brother tremendously with his finances. No, I am here to speak with both of you.” She studied his face before smiling brightly.

“Well. We shall wait for my husband. And please, call me Anna.”

* * *

Once Mr. Heywood and the rest of his offspring came home, Anna immediately began to cook supper for the boisterous family. Sidney watched in shock at the screaming, laughing, and general noise that was in this home. Just imagining Charlotte in this house caused a smile to cross his face. Mr. Heywood noticed from where he was sitting by the fire. The children had finally been settled when the man finally addressed him.

“Mr. Parker. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Will you stay for supper?” He asked directly. Sidney offered a smile before shaking his head.

“I very much want to, but I promised to return to your daughter post haste. I do not wish to break a promise to her,” he answered truthfully. Sidney saw the man’s mouth quirk up a bit at the corner before he stood.

“Meet me outside.” Sidney watched as he entered the small kitchen before he followed his directive. Sidney spent his time watching the sunset into the evening. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Me. Heywood questioned. 

“It is,” Sidney answered. The man grunted before walking towards the trees, silently willing Sidney to follow. The men stayed in comfortable silence before Sidney spoke.

“Sir-”

“Charles,” the older man interrupted quietly. Sidney glanced at the man, surprise in his features. When Charles Heywood first entered their home Sidney saw a very large burly man. His clothes were worn and his face had more than a day's growth of beard. But his sharp eyes and features, the way he held himself upright, spoke of a proud man. And he should be. Based on Sidney’s observations, he had a lovely family. Money didn’t determine an honest man. Charles grinned before patting Sidney’s back in a friendly manner.

“I surprised you?”

“Yes,” he answered shooting for honesty. Charles sighed.

“I know why you are here.”

“You do?”

“Yes, boy. So go on and ask your question.”

Sidney was unused to this level of informality and he instantly knew where Charlotte received her manner of speaking frankly.

“Very well. I’ve come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I-”

“You have my permission,” he said easily before turning to gaze at his land. Sidney was stunned.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me, boy. I give my consent for you to marry my daughter.”

When Sidney continued to stare at the man Charles gave a bark of laughter. When he calmed a bit Charles spoke again.

“I know you’re wondering why I would agree so easily. Well, it is simple. I can tell that you love her, and she loved you. I knew my Charlotte was too special to marry a farmer. Oh, she was ready for it. But she was always an inquisitive child. Her eagerness to learn and see the world always made her different. She is still fragile, but I am trusting you to take care of her and make her feel special. I won’t have her unhappy.”

“I will sir,” Sidney said eagerly.

“Good. When is the wedding?”

“In a month's time. Charlotte has no desire for a long engagement and neither do I. We only want friends and family at the small church in Sanditon.” Charles smiled a bit but didn’t comment on the suddenness of the wedding.

“Ah. And where will you be living?”

“Excuse me?” Sidney asked, still trying to keep up. 

“ I assume from your dress and speech that you are an affluent man.”

“Yes sir, I am a businessman in my own right. Charlotte or God willing our children will want for nothing. I have a home in Sanditon and in London. I will let her choose of course but I wager a guess that it’ll be in Sanditon. She loves the place.”

“What about you? You don’t like it?” Charles asked, narrowing his eyes on him. 

“I care not. I only want to be where Charlotte is,” he said quietly. Charles' gaze softened a bit before he cleared his throat. 

“Very well. Let us head back. I am in need of supper and you have a promise to keep to my daughter.”

When they were standing in front of the home again Charles held out his hand. Sidney shook it, taking in the strong grip.

“I commend a man who braves a personal visit with his new family. You have my blessing. Please inform my daughter that her mother will write to her in several weeks. We will be in town a fortnight before the wedding.”

Sidney nodded and was about to leave when he asked The man a question.

“Mr. Heywood. Why are you so confident in your decision to marry Charlotte?”

The man studied him before answering.

“I know my daughter. The fact that you said she even gave you the time of day tells me that she likes you. Trust you even. Make no mistake Sidney, I am not easily fooled.”

“Never believed you were Mr. Heywood.”

* * *

Charlotte was disappointed.

She hoped that she would see Sidney during supper, but she heard from Mary and Tom that he was delayed another day on business. She kept her sigh to herself and kept her smile up throughout the meal, and kept herself distracted by helping with the children. When she was settled into her own room, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander about her affianced. She hoped he wasn’t in any danger. She was just about to console herself with thoughts of another letter from Sidney when she heard a light tapping on her window. She turned in her bed and gasped when she saw a shadowy figure. The closer she got to the bed she saw it was Sidney. Her heart raced and she quickly opened the window.

“What on earth are you doing up here? You could’ve been seriously injured, sir!” He crawled into the window before smirking down at her.

“That would be impossible, Charlotte. I’ve done this many a time in my youth.” At that, Charlotte raised her brow.

“Sneaking into young maiden’s bed chambers?” she questioned teasingly. He chuckled quietly.

“I’m afraid not. I was not a Lothario. I was the complete opposite as a matter of fact. Nay, my brother and I would sneak out of the window to try and sneak into the gaming halls in London.”

Eyes wide, Charlotte sat on her bed, and Sidney followed suit, sitting beside her.

“Surely not!”

“Indeed,” he said with a smile in his voice. “We were quite hellions. My father found out and was amused, but my mother was about to fall into a coma at the thought of us out all hours of the night.” Charlotte giggled at the thought of him in his youth.

“Sir. If we have children, I hope they do not inherit your recklessness or danger.”

“I hope not,” he admitted. He looked into her happy eyes and leaned over kissing her soft lips.

“Hello.”   
“Hello,” she whispered back, blushing at the heated way his eyes travelled over her form. She knew her shift left very little to the imagination, but she no longer cared. She loved Sidney and she knew he would be her husband soon. Reaching up, she smoothed a hand over his hair. She reveled in the way he closed his eyes and seemed to preen under her touch. He moved closer before opening his eyes.

“Where have you been?” she asked quietly.

“In London. Handling my affairs, and preparing the house there so you will have a home worthy to come to when we are married,” he said with confidence. She beamed at the revelation before scooting closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck before turning her body until she was sitting astride him. He groaned quietly at the feel of her soft body pressed to his own.

“You make it very hard for me to be a gentleman my Charlotte. Especially after conversing with your father,” he said lightly. Her eyes widned before she froze in place.

“You spoke to my father? When?” she asked.

“Today. It is what kept me from your arms longer than expected.” He could see the silent question in her eyes and answered it for her.

“I informed him that I wanted to marry you. He allowed it. He wishes us the best, and your family will be in attendance for our wedding in a month’s time. Your mother will write to you about the news.” She gasped in surprise and found her eyes filling with tears.

“My father gave his consent?” she asked softly. He ran a finger over her warm cheek before nodding.

“He did my love. I am under strict instructions to love you and treat you with the care and respect you deserve. I fear for my life if I do not,” he confessed to which she giggled once more.

“Sidney. I can’t believe you spoke to him! And so soon.”

“I had to, Charlotte. I wanted him to know because I have nothing to hide. Not even my love for you,” he confessed. She stared into his eyes before breathing out his name.

“Sidney.”

Still astride him, Charlotte moved even closer humming when her breasts pressed to his covered chest. She lowered her mouth to his before closing her eyes. Sidney groaned before returning her kiss just as passionately. He coaxed her mouth open breathing in her scent and taste. She squeezed her thighs around his own and he ran his hands down her back, to her buttocks. She gasped and he used the movement to tangle his tongue with hers. She gripped his hair and found herself moving closer to his touch. When she could no longer breathe, she wrenched her mouth away before tilting her head back, gasping at the way he kissed her neck. His hands slid lower raising up her gown and she bit her lips when she felt his hard, large hands on her soft, shapely legs. 

“Charlotte you would turn a saint into a sinner,” he muttered out, trying to keep his voice low. When his hands reached her opening she stiffened before slowly blinking her eyes open. He spoke softly to her.

“It’s okay, Charlotte. I will show you everything you need to know about our marriage bed. But not tonight. I only want to give you pleasure. Will you let me?” Her eyes were clouded with lust at his question, but she knew she could trust him. She gave a slight nod before relaxing her body into his talented fingers. He turned her until she was laying flat on the bed and raised her gown past her stomach. Charlotte pulled the rest of the shift off, exposing her naked body to his gaze. He’d never seen such a beautiful sight. 

Creamy smooth skin flushed a pretty rose color greeted his gaze. Her nipples were a dark brown, and he was charmed by the beauty mark on her hip. He leaned over her prone figure placing open-mouthed kisses on the tops of her heaving breasts. He was quite surprised. Her frame hid her bosoms, and they were larger than expected.

Thank God.

He sucked on her nipples, taking turns with each one before gently cupping both and sucking on them both at the same time. Charlotte gasped before arching into his talented mouth. 

“Sidney,” she whispered aloud trying to control the sounds coming from her mouth. It was difficult. With Sidney’s full lips and talented tongue, he was stirring feelings in her that she never felt in her life. It was glorious and exciting. He pulled his mouth away before he trailed kisses down her body. He paused at her belly button licking inside of it before sinking even lower. She squirmed a bit when he spread her legs.

“Sidney. You can’t possibly-”

“What? Kiss you on your womanhood?”

Charlotte blushed before nodding. Sidney kept eye contact with her as his smile became wicked.

“Yes, my love. I desire to have the taste and smell of you on my person tonight. I will have it once more when we are husband and wife.”

Before she could say anything else Sidney spread her lower lips and began to suck on her clitoris. To prevent herself from screaming, Charlotte grabbed the pillow beside her and covered her face. She gasped and cried out at his lips and tongue circled her most intimate places. She couldn’t believe how-

_ Good it felt! Heavens! _

Sidney held her hips as he circled her clit and sucked on it before she felt him moving lower, to her entrance. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt his slick tongue sliding into her already wet core. While one hand was holding the pillow over her face, the other blindly reached for his hair and she held on for dear life. Meanwhile, Sidney moaned in pleasure. Charlotte was so wet, and divine tasting, it took everything within him to not rip off his pants and enter her tight wet heat. But he would not fully bed her until they were married. And then, nothing would stop him.

He slid one, then two fingers inside of her, shallowly thrusting, and not wanting to break her maidenhead. He moved his fingers around searching for that spot he read about. Just as he wrapped his lips back around her clitoris her body stiffened before his hands became even wetter and she whimpered out his name.

_ I found it,  _ he thought in triumph. Tears of pleasure filled Charlotte’s eyes as she felt herself falling off a cliff. Her cries turned into soft mewls and whimpers as his fingers helped her to ride out her passion. Lips wet and shining with her juices he kissed up her body until he removed the pillow from her flushed face. She looked to be a woman who was well-loved, and it gave him a ridiculous amount of satisfaction that he was the one, the only one, whoever made her look this way. She was positively decadent.

And she was all his.

Her eyes blinked sleepily at him and he kissed her lips for several moments. When he pulled back, she reached up and ran her hands over his face and to his chest.

“What did you do to me?” she asked quietly.

“It’s called an orgasm. And you will have it every time we are intimate with one another,” he stated. Sidney was an arrogant man, but he was always honest. And no wife of his would ever be without pleasure.

She blushed before looking away.

“What is it?” he asked needing to know her thoughts.

“It felt good,” she confessed after a moment. “But my behavior-”

“Was absolutely perfect. It was passionate. It’s everything I’ve always wanted. Just you and me. Expressing how we feel for one another. Even when we are intimate. I shall have you shout your pleasure for me in our marriage bed, Charlotte,” he said solemnly. She felt her heart racing at the heat in his eyes.

“I promise to always reciprocate Sidney,” she said boldly. She ran her hands over his chest and right as she circled the top of his breeches he grabbed her hands gently with one of his own. Bringing them to his lips, he kissed her fingers before sucking one, then two into his mouth. She gasped at the action. When her heart calmed somewhat she spoke.

“Why did you halt my exploration?” He pulled his mouth away from her soft fingers before answering honestly.

“Because if you touch me the way I desire, I fear I may lose all of my facilities. I can wait until we are married Charlotte. I only wanted to express my love for you. And I will continually.” Quickly and before she could process it, he removed himself from her body and stood. She saw his hardness outlined in his pants, and her eyes were drawn to it. Before, she would’ve been nervous. But the way in which Sidney loved on her, she only felt excitement for what was to come. He ran a hand over his face before speaking softly to her.

“I must leave my Charlotte. I have to return to my lodgings. I will not have your name tainted by any scandal.” Grabbing her shift, she held it to her body and walked over to the window. When he turned she smiled and blushed at him.

“Good night Sidney,” she whispered. The man took in her flushed face and wild long hair that hung to her knees. With the fire as her background and the way, she held the piece of fabric to her chest which only showcased more of her body caused him to groan before dropping his head to her chest. He placed a kiss on the soft skin before pulling away.

“Good night my love. I shall see you tomorrow evening at the ball.” Charlotte beamed at him. She couldn’t wait. They could finally announce their engagement and she could tell the world that Sidney would soon be hers.

“Very well. Good night.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Slow clap* You're welcome. Leave me a review, tell me what you think! LOL


	4. An Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thrilled you are all enjoying this. I'm sorry for being away. My real book is being released on June 12th on Amazon, so I've had to make sure everything was in place! Now I'm back! Let's get into Sidlotte. BTW Please recommend some good FF reads of Sanditon. I want some HEA y'all no sad stuff LOL.

Charlotte was unable to keep the smile from her face.

She entered the ball with Mr. and Mrs. Parker and smiled at the familiar faces that had slowly morphed into friendships. She took extra care to ensure that she looked perfect for this evening.

_ For Sidney. _

Just the thought of him caused her cheeks to brighten and her pulse to race. She hadn’t heard from him for the past several days. The man was inundated with work and the business of Sanditon, so she knew he was unable to visit her frequently. Additionally, it was seen as improper until an offer of marriage was given, so they were forced to keep up pretenses. But not after tonight. Charlotte was certain Mary was aware something happened between the two of them. However, she’d been unable to catch a secret rendezvous she was only working with speculation. Charlotte was too honest to a fault, so she knew that sooner or later she would budge if they waited any longer.

“Charlotte? Are you alright my dear? You look a bit peaked.” The young woman snapped her attention back to Mary and Lady Denham. She was so unfocused in her thoughts; she didn’t even hear the woman approach.

“I would have to agree with Mrs. Parker. Are you unwell?”

Breathless from the attention and the questioning, Charlotte laughed lightly.

“I am well, except that it is a bit warm in here, is it not?” The two women looked at her skeptically but gave a slight nod.

“Maybe you should, ah! Mr. Parker. How lovely to see you this fine evening,” Lady Denham said before giving Sidney a slight nod. Charlotte’s pulse raced when he came to stand beside her.

“Lady Denham, Mary. Miss Heywood,” he said warmly turning his eyes to her. The way his eyes roved over her body caused her to flush an even deeper shade of red. Before she could answer, Lady Denham beat her to it.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! Mr. Parker our dear Charlotte is out of sorts. If you would be so kind as to escort, her outside for some fresh air.” Sidney offered a smile.

“I would be delighted. Miss Heywood,” he said before holding out his arm. Charlotte smiled before sliding her hand in the crook of his elbow. The two were silent until she was in the fresh cool air. Sidney looked around and made sure no one was around before leaning over and kissing her softly. Charlotte gasped in surprise and pleasure before sighing into his mouth. When he pulled away she blinked up at him blushing under his gaze.

“You look absolutely beautiful Charlotte,” he said huskily. And she did. Her skin had a healthy glow and her hair was in a complicated twist with flowers strung through it. She was wearing a peach gown with gloves to match. Her bosom was pushed high and the lacy surrounding her upper body tempted him of the pleasurable sounds he drew from her body days before.

“Thank you, Sidney. You look wonderful as well,” she said unable to keep the happiness from her voice. The man was resplendent in an all-black with a crisp white shirt underneath. His outfit was made slightly dangerous by the cravat missing from his ensemble.

“I’ve been most anxious to see you, my love. The days were practically unbearable without the sight of you,” he confessed. She took a step closer before reaching up and cupping his cheek.

“I felt the same. I would go to inform you of some news, only to find you absent. Tom must thing I am a scatterbrained woman with how I’ve repeatedly questioned him on matters that he would have just spoken on.” Sidney chuckled at her honest confession.

“Well, that would make us two scatterbrains. Because I am sure the men working on the expansion of the new building would find me slightly lacking,” he said to which she giggled. She stood on her toes before kissing his cheek. When she pulled away, she gasped at the heated look in his eyes.

“My Charlotte.” The two stared at one another until they heard the music startup. With much regret, she took a step back.

“When do you suppose we should announce our engagement?”

He smiled.

“Right now of course. That is after I have the first dance.”

* * *

Sidney was unable to take his eyes off of Charlotte. She was beautiful in her form-fitting gown. They danced on the floor as if nothing mattered. As if they were meant to be together. And Sidney knew with all his heart that they were. He was happy that they were able to waltz with one another as if gave him the excuse to hold her against his body. He kept his voice low as he spoke.

“I can’t stop thinking about that night,” he whispered into her skin. She blushed before looking up into his hungry gaze.

“Sidney,” she gasped only to be interrupted by the man.

“I enjoy your taste on my lips, and I am most desperate to have it on me once again. When do you think that can happen again?”

Charlotte’s skin was flushed as his eyes bored into hers.

“I don’t know,” she said breathlessly. “But you know after tonight the chances of us being alone will dwindle.”

He chuckled before he agreed.

“You are right, of course. But all my propriety goes out of the window just from one glance of you,” he said huskily. Charlotte’s heart was racing but she found that she quite enjoyed how Sidney was looking at her.

“I feel the same,” she confessed. “I find myself daydreaming of it just being us two.” Sidney’s eyes seemed to catch fire from her simple statement.

“Soon, my love. Soon it will be only you and me,” he said as the dance came to a halt. Quickly, Sidney pulled Charlotte through the crowd until they were in front of the room. He signaled for a butler to bring everyone’s attention to him before speaking.

“Good evening, everyone. My brother and I along with lady Denham are thrilled you are enjoying the ball.” While everyone was politely clapping, several eyes couldn’t help but glance at their joined hands.

“Sanditon, as well as my family have much to celebrate.” Sidney turned to Charlotte before smiling down at her. The closer he drew her, the more the whispers increased in the room. Mary was grinning along with many of the women assembled.

“Miss Heywood and I are to be married within a month’s time. She has agreed to ensure I am the happiest man of Sanditon by becoming my wife.”

Everyone clapped and headed in their direction. Lady Denham was the first.

“My word! I had no idea. Miss Heywood, have you been holding this secret for long?” Charlotte shook her head.

“No, ma’am. Sidney asked me just days ago. I said yes, and we agreed to announce it tonight,” Charlotte answered sweetly. The older woman nodded before smiling at her.

“Well then. This is just wonderful news. A Wedding in Sanditon. And so soon? I wager if we will have time to properly meet your relations,” she inquired. Sidney answered for her.

“Indeed. I spoke to Mr. Heywood just days ago, and he heartily gave his blessing. Charlotte’s family will be in attendance, weeks before the actual ceremony,” he finished proudly. Sidney had garnered looks of approval from the assembled gentry. Charlotte was happy because no one would ever think the two were locked in any scandal.

“Good heavens! We must celebrate. Say, how about a dinner party at my own residence tomorrow evening. Only the closest friends for Charlotte and you as well Sidney,” Lady Denham suggested. Before the two could agree she clapped her hands as if they said yes.

“It’ll be splendid! Now I must borrow you, Mary, for a second.” The couple watched as Lady Denham steered Mary away from the now thinning crowd. When it was only the two of them Sidney released a breath.

“That was easy. Now we will have no scandal as to why we wish to be alone with one another.” Charlotte giggled before shaking her head.

“What is it?” he asked lightly.

She beamed up at him.

“Sidney,” she said lowly in case one to happen upon their conversation, “our wedding announcement is the exact reason why we will be forced to interact even less with one another. We must have chaperones from this moment on,” she said before glancing over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes before looking pained.

“But I am marrying you so that we can have freedom.” His indignation warmed her heart. She took a step closer before sighing.

“I want to be with you more than anything. But for now, we must put up a show. Tomorrow I will be near the ocean. I have to look at the possible expansion of a building near the sea for your brother. If you happened to be there-”

“Surely no one would suspect a scandal,” he finished smoothly enjoying her devious nature.

“I shall be there before noon.”

“As will I,” she added excitement in her voice. Noticing everyone was preoccupied Sidney took her hand and moved her to the balcony. When they were outside she laughed breathless from the quick way he maneuvered them through the crowd.

“What was all that about?” she said a smile in her voice. He chuckled before turning to her. He glanced over her shoulder making sure no one was near before backing her towards a tree. It caused shadows and kept them deeply hidden.

“If I am to be without you for the rest of the night, I desire to have another kiss from you, else my heart will altogether stop.”

Her own heart clenched at his passionate plea. She never believed that her Sidney would be this romantic, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I desire to have your lips upon me,” she said wantonly. He groaned before covering her lips with his own and sliding his hands around her waist. He pulled her to his body and she sighed into his kiss and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and her hands in his hair. She’d been desiring to feel his hair and she was glad to finally be able to do it. He pulled away after a moment and cupped her breasts through her dress. She blushed but moaned at his hands fingers moving over her nipples. When he bent over to place a kiss on the top of her dress she gasped before gripping at his hair.

“Sidney, we cannot get carried away. Someone may come upon us.” He rested his face on her chest before silently agreeing. He pulled away before kissing her once more.

“It seems I am unable to control myself when you are in front of me. My decorum is tossed out of the window.”

“As is mine, sir.”

He chuckled at her pained expression and kissed her again.

“Come. Let us go inside. I will enter first, and you wait until you hear the music play before you enter. If I am unable to wish you a good evening, I will say it now. Goodnight Charlotte.”

“Good night Sidney,” she whispered back. His grin was wicked as he smiled at her before he turned and headed into the noisy ballroom. It wasn’t until he left that Charlotte placed her hand on her chest and sagged against the wall.

“Good heavens,” she said aloud.

Good heavens indeed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	5. The Week Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve before the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do this whole mini-drama before the wedding but I realized that Sanditon did enough drama for me.   
>  LOL I want them to be married, and the everyday stuff. I'm a fluff machine so get ready to have cavity filled teeth! So I'm skipping to the day before their wedding! And then we will have smutty filled chapters after this one yay!

It was finally here.

Charlotte was in awe that she would soon be Lady Parker, wife to Sidney Parker. After everything the two endured, she was finally to be united with her true love. Everything seemed to go by in a blur ever since the spring ball. Sidney had been inundated with work and the expansion of the new lodgings at Sanditon. The betrothed couple saw each other, but save for a few fleeting glances, they were unable to have any secret rendezvous. Georgiana was still the liaison between the two, giving his letters to Charlotte whenever the two women were together. As the days flew by and yet it only increased her hunger for Sidney. 

In all ways.

She was pleasantly distracted by her family coming into Sanditon, and Sidney was out of town for the final time before the wedding was to take place on the morrow. Just yesterday after a morning spent with her mother and sisters, they decided to explore more with Mrs. parker leaving her time to meet with Georgiana. It was then she was given his final letter to her.

_ “Here. I am going to take a walk closer to the water. Sidney instructed me to leave you alone with his final letter.” _

_ Frowning, Charlotte took the letter from Georgiana before giving her a smile. _

_ “I’m sure it is not important. Why we can-” _

_ “No, I insist. I want to walk about alone. I am not too fond of change, and my life will be altered once more by your marriage to my guardian.” _

_ “I thought we might become closer because of it,” Charlotte confessed. Georgiana paused waiting for her to continue. _

_ “I am marrying Sidney yes, but you will still live with us. You will be our most welcomed family until you find a man of your own to love, or you become of age.” _

_ “You would not banish me?” _

_ “Heavens no! I would have you by my side. We are friends. More importantly we are family, and we shall start behaving as such.” _ _   
_ _ Charlotte saw Georgiana blink back tears before a wide smile graced her face. It was rare enough to stun Charlotte. _

_ “I thought you were only saying the words. That you didn’t mean it. I am to truly reside with you and Sidney once your return from your bridal tour?” _

_ Charlotte blushed before nodding. _

_ “Of course. I would have no other way,” Charlotte said softly. Georgiana seemed relieved and she reached out and squeezed Charlotte’s shoulder. _

_ “You are quite a special woman Charlotte. I shall leave you to your letter,” she said brightly before skipping over to the water. Charlotte watched as she neared the water, taking her preferred bench near the cliff before breaking the seal. Holding the letter close to her nose she in haled the unique scent that was him and closed her eyes for a moment. Once she received enough of his smell she pulled back and began to read. _

_ My dearest Charlotte, _

_ This is the final letter that I will be composing before our wedding. I know most of the gentry society, in particular, bachelor men would not be thrilled to be eternally wed to another. Instead of spending a final night sowing wild oats, I find myself grinning as I write this letter to you in my study in London. I plan to catch up on several books and spend a restful, and restless evening this night. Babington and Crowe wanted me to drink away the night, but I have no desire to participate in a meaningless moaning of my bachelorhood when I am too happy rejoicing in marrying the woman I love. I know I sound as if I am rambling, but I am unable to contain myself. You are the only woman who has inspired me to start writing sonnets of true love. I imagine my friends, Babington and Crowe would dissolve into hysterics should they know my true heart. But I care not if I look to be a fool. As long as you love me, nothing else is important. Meeting the entirety of your family and conversing with them these past several days have been enlightening. I can see that all your siblings adore you, and your father looked to be very proud. He should be. You are a gem that is quite unheard of. _

_ I find myself lucky to even be given a chance to love you. My days are filled with thoughts of us living together and raising a family. My nights are filled with thoughts of having the right to have your taste upon my tongue, and your body wrapped around mine. It has been too long since I have had your essence on my lips and tongue, the wetness of your body on my fingers, and I long for the sensations once more. Do you find yourself consumed with thoughts of me, Charlotte? I would love to continue confessing my deepest desires but I must finish up more business. It is concerning my brother Tom. It seems as if he did not pay for insurance on the new building, so I made sure to head into town today to ensure all of the properties of Sanditon. I had a feeling that it should be done in case of emergencies. One can never be too careful. Before I leave, I would have you know, that I cannot wait to be your husband in every sense of the word. I have but one request from you. Before we are to be married I desire to see you alone. Would you grant me the opportunity to see you tomorrow night? I shall wait for you in the shadows at the edge of town. Wait two hours after supper so no one will suspect of your disappearance. _

_ Eternally yours, _

_ Sidney _

_ Charlotte blushed scarlet at the contents of the letter. It was scandalous indeed, but it was also terribly romantic. She was amazed that Mr. Sidney Parker loved her this much to write her such a detailed letter. He revealed so much of himself to her, and it absolutely floored her that such a man could feel this way about her. She kissed the letter before folding it and hiding it in her corset while trying to plan on how to meet her affianced. _

“Charlotte? Charlotte, dear are you feeling well?” Blinking away her memories she blushed when she saw her mother and Mrs. Parker smiling at her. Charlotte cleared her throat.

“Yes, mother, Mrs. Parker. I am quite well. I was only mentally going over everything for tomorrow.”

Anna smiled at her daughter.

“Yes, my dear. I am excited for you. All of your siblings, including your father, love this town, and how you have seemed to blossom here.”

“As for your nuptials to Sidney, everything is set. The church is ready, the invitations have gone out, and we only need for the groom to appear tomorrow.” Just as Charlotte was about to ask when Mrs. Parker answered.

“No need to fret on whether or not the groom will be in attendance. Tom informed me that his brother arrived this afternoon.”

Charlotte’s heart raced in her chest. He was here this afternoon? She expected him to return to town this evening, in time for their quick getaway. Pretending to not be listening she grabbed her hairbrush and began running it through her hair. Anna answered for her.

“That is wonderful! There will be no delay at Charlotte’s wedding.”

“That is what I said. Tom wanted to invite him to dinner but he declined, instead deciding to handle some business before he wed our Charlotte.” Mrs. Parker smiled at Charlotte’s reflection in the mirror before walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“What about you Charlotte? Would you enjoy supper with the family?” 

“I would love to Mrs. Parker, but I’m afraid I am feeling unwell.” Anna frowned at her daughter before placing her hand on her head.

“You do not feel warm.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “But I have been feeling a bit dizzy. Nothing that a good night’s rest will not cure.”

“You are supposed to go into town with your sister’s today.”

“I am. Afterward, however, I will come back and rest. Father wanted to speak with me when I returned.”

“Very well. But if you are feeling terrible please let me know.”

“I will mother.” she beamed before smoothing Charlotte’s hair away from her forehead.

“Good.” Turning to Mrs. Parker she smiled.

“Well. I will visit with Mrs. Parker and Lady Denham. The woman is thrilled to be hosting your wedding dinner at her estate.”

“Please tell her I said hello,” Charlotte said with a smile. The two women agreed they would before leaving the room. Once they did Charlotte huffed out a breath.

* * *

“Charlotte,” Mr. Heywood said as his daughters stepped out of the livery and in front of the Parker residence. Charles had to admit that all of his daughters looked lovely, but Charlotte, his oldest, seemed to glow with an incandescent light that made her even more beautiful than before. He saw the look of several men as they passed by their assembled group. Of course, his Charlotte was completely oblivious to her charms, which always amused Charles to no end.

“Father!” Charlotte answered back grinning at him. She held onto her hat which seemed as if it would blow away from her head at any given moment. “We all went into town to purchase some more ribbon and fabric. Mother instructed us to not return until it was enough for her to make several dresses for the girls when you all returned home. He smiled at the giggling women before nodding. He kissed each on the cheek as they walked by him and into the small estate. When it was just Charlotte and Charles he offered his arm. She smiled before slipping her hand into the crook. They walked for a few minutes in silence before he spoke.

“This Mr. Parker. He makes you happy?” He asked as he turned to his daughter. Charlotte tilted her head towards her father and smiled.

“He does.”

“Hmm. And why is that? Charlotte you’ve always been a smart girl, never swayed by a pretty voice and countenance. Just by glancing at the man, one can admit that he is easy to look upon. But is this what you really want?”

Charlotte took a deep breath before answering her father.

“I admit he is easy to look upon. But it is and would never be my reason for choosing such a man. Nay, it is his kind heart and spirit; his generosity and passion for life. It is his morals and his strong countenance. But most importantly, it is the way he looks at me.”

“And how does he look at you?” her father prodded. She felt that she would melt into a puddle just thinking about it, but she cared not of how foolish she may have seemed. 

“As if he is in love with me. As if he cannot live without me. And I feel the same. I love him very much, father. He understands me like no other. He has the same wishes and desires as I.”

“You are agreeable on everything?”

At that, she snorted, which caused her father’s eyebrows to shoot to his hairline.

“No. But we agree on what’s important. And that is all that matters to me,” she said blushing from how much she revealed. Charles was quiet, taking in everything she said. When they were heading back to the house Charles spoke quietly.

“I was ready to not like him. I was prepared to arrive here, and not like the town or the man. To take you back home at any sign of indecency. But I should not have been surprised at how the people seem to adore you, and Sidney is not a gentleman who suffers a bad reputation.” She frowned as he continued.

“I gathered as much information I could about the man. I would never entrust my daughter to someone unless I truly knew she was safe. I knew you were in love with him, and he was in love with you. But a man’s demeanor away from the woman he is trying to impress is his true nature.” She swallowed not sure if she was prepared to hear what her father might say.

“From the workers, I heard he was hard but fair. Honest and to the point. I’ve heard many a voice speak about the man’s arrogance, but the same people having to admit he was able to walk in his boldness as he was able to deliver. From what I’ve gathered Sidney seems to be a smart, capable but fair man. A man who is in love with my daughter.” Charles never showed too much emotion but as he placed his hand atop of Charlotte’s and gave it a squeeze she saw her father’s eyes glisten for a moment.

“I am sure Mr. Parker informed you of his visit to see me several fortnights ago, but I wanted to tell you in person. I most heartily give my consent, and I am so happy that my daughter has found a man who will give her the comfort she deserves.”

“It is I who isn’t worthy to have such a man, but I will make him and my family proud,” she said before lowering her eyes. Charles frowned before putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to gaze back at him.

“Never say such a thing, my dear Charlotte. He is the one not worthy of you. No one could ever be. You are too precious for words, and I am proud to call you my daughter.”

“Papa,” she whispered as tears filled her eyes. He was unable to disguise the catch in his voice as he pulled her to his chest.

“I love you Charlotte. Never forget that.”

* * *

Charlotte had never felt lighter.

After her conversation with her father, she took a meal of soup cook prepared for her and took it to her room. She ate the delicious stew and cleaned herself up. She got into bed and relaxed, waiting for the house to quiet down and people to disappear to their rooms before sneaking out of the house. She dozed and when she had woken it was dark outside. Heart racing she put on a lighter dress, as it was unseasonably warm outside and quietly opened her door. She glanced up and down the hall before taking the back stairwell, past the kitchen, and to the back door. Her heart was racing, but as soon as she was outside she breathed in the fresh air before running down the street. When she got closer to the edge of town she smiled when she saw Sidney step out of the shadows and catch her running at full speed. She giggled in his arms as he pulled her against him and kissed all over her face. She returned his kisses just as eagerly, sighing against his grinning mouth.

“I missed you, my love,” he said huskily. 

“I missed you,” she said breathlessly. Carrying her as if she weighed nothing at all, Sidney began to take the back way to the cliffs. That way they wouldn’t be seen and could talk freely.

“You can put me down, Sidney. I am quite capable of walking.” Looking down at her in his arms he winked.

“Will you deny an infatuated man the chance to carry his future bride?” she blushed at the question before resting her head against his chest, giving her silent acquiescence. Once they arrived they sat on what was becoming their bench listening to the waves crash against the shore.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Although you cannot see it at night, you can hear it. And that is beauty in itself,” he said as he inhaled the salted air. Charlotte was still seated in his lap and she studied his face before she began to trace it. With his eyes still closed he smiled letting Charlotte’s soft fingers run over his skin.

“You seemed to be relaxed, sir.”

“I am,” he said finally opening his eyes and locking them on her own.

“I am most thrilled to be marrying you, Charlotte Heywood. Georgiana informed me that you received my letter.”

She blushed but nodded.

“I did.”

When she said nothing else he broke eye contact and focused his gaze behind her.

“I apologize for being too forward I just-”

“Shh,” she said before placing her finger on his lips. When he brought his eyes back to her own she removed her finger and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Only when he moaned did she pull away.

“You were not too forward with me. I admit to being shocked at what was so easily written on paper, but I admit to feeling the same, Sidney.”

He relaxed before kissing her once more.

“I am glad.”

She bit her lip before speaking boldly.

“I want the taste of you on my mouth as you tasted me. I want to feel you inside of me, and completely surrounding me. I want to be your willing lover, and experience new heights with only you. I want your mouth on my breasts as before. I dream of your mouth and the sinful things you make me feel. You said that your days and nights are filled with thoughts of me? Surely it cannot compare to you consuming my thoughts every single minute of the day. You worry of sounding a fool? Not more than I. We are fools together in love and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

There were a few times in Sidney’s life when he was completely and utterly speechless. This was one of those times. He blinked at her unable to believe the carnal desires Charlotte had. And of him! God, surely she would be the death of him.

“Sidney?” she questioned her voice small. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

“I confess my desires not sounding lady-like. Hearing from my grandmother, and mother the duty of a woman during that-”

“Charlotte,” he interrupted gently. She blushed before closing her mouth. He chuckled at her wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and warm skin wondering how a woman could be so innocent and tempting at the same time. He sent a silent prayer up, thanking God that he’d been too busy to-

_ Well.  _

“Charlotte,” he said again, “what you and I have with one another is quite different than that of other married couples. We are in love and want to express that love with one another. Everything that happens between us will be because we desire it. Promise me that you will remember this very conversation tomorrow and for the rest of our lives.”

“I promise,” she said before smiling. Sidney rested his head on hers.

“I am so happy that we talked, Charlotte. And nothing you say could ever make me want you less.” She cupped his face in her hands before kissing him passionately. Sidney groaned before returning the favor. When Charlotte needed to catch her breath, she looked into his shiny eyes.

“I cannot wait to be Mrs. Parker.”

“I cannot wait for you to be Mrs. Parker,” he said deeply.

Charlotte and Sidney reveled in the peaceful moments before they were to become husband and wife on the morrow.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a review and let me know! The next chapter is the wedding and WEDDING NIGHT! LOL


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Charlotte Heywood and Mr. Sidney Parker cordially invite you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! We are getting the two hitched!

* * *

“Charlotte, darling are you alright?”

The young woman snapped her head towards her mother before blushing. She nodded before turning her attention back to the mirror where the maid was finishing up with her hair.

“I am well, mother. The night of rest really did help.” Anna studied her daughter a bit more before looking at her as if she knew something she didn’t.

“Yes, well. I’m sure your rest helped calm you a bit.” Her knowing look caused Charlotte to look up at her sheepishly. 

_Drat._

Her mother knew of her late-night visit with Sidney. But how did she know that? Thankfully she would never have to find out as Mary walked into the room.

“How is everything-Oh! You look enchanting Charlotte. It is quite unorthodox to leave a bride’s hair down but-”

“I know. But Sidney likes my hair. And I like the flowers placed in it.” Mary could see there was no changing her mind and Anna was amused at how in love her daughter was to Mr. Parker. The women glanced at one another before sighing.

“Very well. The dress is very unique as well.”

And it was.

Charlotte always wanted a long-sleeved dress that had sleeves made of lace and a more form-fitting dress. The pink sash tied under her breasts and the sweet pea flowers entwined in her hair made for a simple, yet elegant look. Her hair was free and flowing across her chest and back, and the slight curl only made her look more of a woman. Her bright smile, flushed cheeks, and dancing eyes finished her look and every woman in her bed-chamber was just as excited to see Charlotte Heywood married as any other. Her mother squeezed her hand before taking a step back.

“You’re father and I are so proud of you my dear Charlotte. We were always hoping that you would marry for love as did your father and I. It was an added bonus that as a farmer’s daughter you were able to find someone who is higher in status than we could ever hope to be.”

“Mama,” Charlotte started only to be stopped by her mother’s slight shake of the head.

“No. It is true. We are quite content with our lot in life, but we always wanted more for our children. I wish you and Sidney nothing but happiness, health, and children,” she said caused Charlotte’s cheeks to redden even more.

“I love you,” Charlotte whispered. 

“I love you more,” her mother said back easily. Feeling her eyes well with tears Anna quickly dashed them away before they completely gave her away.

“Well then. I shall make sure your siblings have already left, and that all of your belongings have been moved to Sidney’s-I’m sorry your new home here. When do you plan to leave for London?” Anna asked. Mary was curious as well.

“Sidney said he would like to leave in two days’ time. By then he should have finished up any last-minute Sanditon business before we head to London.”

“Are you returning to live here?” Mary asked. Charlotte said they were.

“I told Sidney I am not too fond of residing in the city for too long. I have desired an interest in truly seeing London, as the first time we had to find Georgiana.”

“And now is your time to do that?” Mary asked. Charlotte nodded.

“Indeed. I admit to being excited. Especially now that I will be Sidney’s wife.”

“Oh, I am so happy for you Charlotte. You and Sidney both. I never thought I would see the man as content as he is whenever you are near. This will be a wonderful union.”

* * *

“Nervous?”

Tom watched as Sidney adjusted his cravat before meeting his brother’s gaze in the mirror.

“No. I am jittery but more excited. I- nevermind, “ he said his cheeks coloring a bit. Tom’s eyebrow rose before he chuckled.

“I understand dear brother. More than you realize,” he added before placing his hands over his shoulders. Sidney turned meeting his brother’s gaze.

“You do?”

“Yes,” he said before nodding. “I was so desperately in love with Mary it was almost embarrassing. But I cared not. I needed Mary more than I needed to breathe. Mary and our children are the only things I do not regret in life,” he said with a solemn tone. Sidney could see that his brother was serious. He made terrible business mistakes, but none of them were ever with his wife and children. It was the only thing that humanized Tom in Sidney’s eyes.

“I take it you and Charlotte will be staying in town?”

“Just for tonight,” Sidney said before clearing his throat. “We will be leaving for London on the morrow and will stay there for several weeks. Charlotte has expressed a desire to reside in London but only for a short while as she loves it here.”

“And what about you? What do you want?”

“Charlotte’s happiness. Because that makes me happy,” he confessed to his brother. Tom smiled at the lovestruck look that overcame Sidney’s face.

“Spoken like a true man in love. Well then, let us hurry and get you to the church.”

* * *

“Are you hungry Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte blushed before turning towards her new husband, Sidney. They were seated in Lady Denham’s ballroom which had been converted into a luncheon reception area for the newly wedded couple. The wedding was everything Charlotte could’ve dreamed of. It was simple and to the point. All of her loved ones were in attendance and she was marrying the love of her life. She could tell some were not pleased with the way in which she wore her hair and the form fit of her gown, but she cared not. Because Sidney’s eyes were the only ones she wanted on her, and the only person she wanted to care. His inaudible gasp and look of delight when she entered the church is one she will remember for the rest of her life. That, and the way he adorably stumbled during hsi vows. She was pulled from her reminiscing when he called her name once more.

“Charlotte?” He asked looking a bit concerned. She smiled a bit before answering.

“No. Yes. Maybe?” she questioned looking helpless. He chuckled before grabbing her hand in between both of his own.

“I completely understand Charlotte. I am excited, but sometimes my excitement prevents me from eating. The only thing that has kept me functioning is knowing that you were to be my wife on this day. Well that, and some fruit that was shoved into my face early this morning by Tom,” he added which caused Charlotte to giggle. Sidney looked at her in wonder before voicing his thoughts.

“I have one desire Charlotte. And that is to see you happy every day. For your happiness brings me intense joy,” he added. Charlotte couldn’t stop the sigh that left her lips as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She cared not for decorum and judging by the wide grin that crossed Sidney’s face even amidst several gasps heard nearby, he felt the same.

“I will try my best sir to meet your desires. As I have several of my own,” she said quietly. Sidney swallowed at the heated look in her eyes and cursed the sudden tightening of his pants.

“Oh, what you do to me Mrs. Parker,” he said deeply.

“I wonder, how much longer will we have to stay?” she asked blinking up innocently at him. But Sidney knew her innocence was a farce. The twinkle in her eye gave her away.

“I shall make you suffer for this, my dear.”

She giggled again.

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

After all the speeches, the best wishes, and the tearful goodbyes between Charlotte and her family, the newlyweds retreated to their own residence in London. Charlotte had never been in Sidney’s home in town, and to see it now as his wife, was such a heady experience. It wasn’t until she turned again, and walked right into Sidney. She gasped before giggling.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s quite alright, love. I was watching you observe our new home and I felt as if I was seeing everything for the first time.”

Charlotte was embarrassed.

“I know I can get carried away with my surroundings, but I have never known a person to have such elegant residences. I am just a farmer’s daughter. This is above my station, and I still feel in awe that I am even here. With you,” she finished softly. Sidney took her hand in his own and silently walked her up the stairs. He closed the bedroom door before addressing her.

“Charlotte. It is I who is in awe of you. You are such a wonderful woman, and I am filled with much joy that you agreed to be my wife. But I need you to remember this from this evening on. I will never have you thinking you are below your station. You are a Parker now, and you will be treated as such. You now own several properties and will be in charge of running two households. You have accounts at your disposal to do with as you please.” Charlotte gaped at him as he continued.

“That is what I’ve been working on while in London. I did not want any doubt from others as to my reason for marrying you. I care not what the ton thinks, but I do care about your feelings. Placing you amongst all my financial holdings along with the properties under the Parker name should lay any rumors to rest. Us residing in London will also put to bed any speculation that I married you because you are with child.”

“Not yet at least,” she commented, causing his pants to once again tighten. Sidney cleared his throat before agreeing.

“Sidney. This is too much! I aam still adjusting to us being married. You do not think-”

“No. I do not think. You will be my partner in all aspects, Charlotte. I did this to show you how much I truly care about you. Everything that is mine is now yours. I care not what you do. As long as you are happy and continue to love me as much as I love you, I shall want for nothing.” By the end of his speech, Charlotte was in tears. She didn’t think her heart could contain any more joy than it did at this moment. Reaching up she cupped his face in her hands bringing his head down to hers so she could kiss his lips. Quickly catching on he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against his body before moaning and controlling the kiss. It wasn’t until several moments later the two pulled away to catch their breaths. 

“Sidney. I already know you love me. But this? This is more than a woman like me could’ve ever expected. Truly, you have made me happier than I could’ve ever dreamed. Please know that.” His answering smile warmed her heart and she relaxed in his embrace. Sidney rested his forehead against her own before speaking.

“I love you Charlotte. I would do anything to make you happy.”

“Then make love to me,” she said boldly looking into his shocked gaze. He quickly recovered before kissing her lips. Once, twice, three times, feeling the fire burning between the two of them. 

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure,” he said huskily. Stepping back, he ran his hands over her lace-covered arms, admiring her dress.

“Have I told you how tempting you looked today. I was quite surprised, but pleasantly so, to see my bride dressed as Venus herself.”

Charlotte blushed prettily but was unable to keep the satisfied look from her face.

“I wanted you to be pleased. It was unconventional, yes, but our entire courtship has been unorthodox.”

“It has been unusual,” he mused as he reached behind Charlotte and began unbuttoning her dress.

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Neither would I,” she breathed. When his fingers were halfway down her back she silently turned around and allowed him to unbutton the rest of her. When the dress pooled at her waist she pushed it down before turning to face her husband. Sidney gulped at the sight before him. Dressed in nothing but her white corset, and stockings, she was everything he ever dreamed. Her soft flushed skin only enticed him more.

“My temptress,” he growled out before unhooking her corset. She bit her lip when it was quickly opened and tossed behind him. She gasped when he pulled her now naked form, save for her stockings, against his clothed body, and moaned when his hands rested and gently cupped her backside. She stood on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Unable to stop himself he devoured her lips, moaning when she moved impossibly closer to him opening under his kiss. Charlotte broke the kiss to take a much-needed breath of fresh air, however, it left her neck open to Sidney’s wandering mouth.

Charlotte began divesting Sidney of his banyan, ever grateful that he removed his topcoat jacket and cravat during the luncheon and reception. Once the shirt was fully pulled from his breeches Sidney stood back and removed the shirt tossing it to the floor. Charlotte marveled at the golden skin revealed to her eyes and greedily soaked up the granite-like muscles covered in satin skin. She ran her hands over the ripple of his chest, wondering at the musculature of the man. Her husband was very fit indeed, and it filled her with girlish delight that he was entirely hers. When she glanced back into his eyes she blushed when she saw the way his eyes traveled over her own form.

“Lie back on the bed,” he said to her, his voice taking on a deep cadence. She shivered before laying back on the soft plush bed. It was then she paid attention to the masculine room. The cherry oak dresser, the four-poster bed that sat in the center of the room, the fireplace that was behind Sidney and the two windows which were on opposite sides of the bed. She ran her hands over the cream silk sheets and inhaled the woodsy scent she came to realize was all Sidney. She focused her eyes back on her husband who watched her the entire time. Her own eyes widened a bit at the outline of his cock through his form-fitting breeches and she didn’t know if it was because of how much he loved her, or the way he was looking at her, but Charlotte opened her legs boldly before licking her lips. He groaned aloud before removing his pants and boots, crawling over her pliant form.

“You drive me to distraction Mrs. Parker. Running her hands over his back and lightly touching his backside she smiled at him.

“Not as much as you do to me, Mr. Parker.” His answering smirk caused her to giggle as he began placing kisses over her face and neck. She wrapped a leg around him, gasping at his hardness against her thigh. Pulling away he stared into her eyes for several moments before kissing down her body. Charlotte’s heart began to race in earnest as he paused kissing over her upturned nipples. He licked around each one before gently cupping both, and sucking on the flesh. Charlotte moaned before arching into his talented mouth.

“Sidney, that feels so good,” she confessed. The man only intensified his ministrations driving her insane in the way he kissed her skin. Only when her nipples were completely swollen and sensitive did he pull away and continue kissing down her body.

“You breasts deserved to be worshipped Charlotte. Just like the rest of you,” he said before kissing over her stomach and belly button. Charlotte could say nothing. She only ran her hand over his thick hair and pulling a bit at the root. Sidney didn’t mind. He enjoyed the feel of her soft hands on any part of his body.

“Will you give me children soon, Charlotte,” he said sensually, causing the woman to burn up at the thought of being more intimate with her husband.

“Charlotte?” he questioned again kissing around the apex of her thighs. She trembled before nodding.

“Yes,” she gasped out. He chuckled at the desperation in her voice and spread her legs wider before settling in between them. Charlotte gasped as his tongue swiped over her lower lips. Spreading them open, he circled her clit before letting his tongue move to her opening. Back and forth Sidney moved, causing Charlotte to squeeze her thighs around his head at the absolute pleasure his mouth was giving her body. It didn’t take long for Charlotte to become sopping wet, which Sidney was pleased to see. He growled in his throat before inserting, one, followed by two, then three fingers inside of her. He moved up her body and covered her lips with his own, letting Charlotte taste her own essence on his tongue. She moaned and gasped, arched and whimpered as he expertly made love to her with his mouth and fingers. Pulling away when he felt her maidenhood he spoke quietly.

“This may hurt a bit, Charlotte, but I promise you this will be the only hurt you will feel from me. On this night,” he said solemnly. Charlotte’s pretty brown eyes locked onto his own before she gave a slight nod.

“Okay,” she whispered. Studying her face Sidney quickly pushed his fingers through causing Charlotte to wince a bit in pain. He kissed her cheeks as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to be over. Slowly, Sidney moved his fingers inside of her reading her body enough to know when she was ready for more. It helped that she was already so wet and aroused. Sidney made shallow thrusts with his fingers, trying to find her-

“Sidney!” she gasped as her eyes popped open and she arched into his fingers. The man smiled wickedly at her as he moved his fingers comfortably now that the pain had ebbed a bit and she seemed responsive to his touch. Charlotte was gripping his shoulders as she felt the most unusual, yet wonderful feeling shoot from her the tips of her breasts to her toes.

“You feel that?” he asked as he ran his fingers over the same spot repeatedly causing her to gasp out in surprise and pleasure.

“Yes,” she bit out. “Will I feel it every time?” she asked. He smirked at her.

“Yes,” he said a bit arrogantly. He sped up his movements which caused her body to arch into his even more.

“That’s right my love,” he whispered against her ear. “Feel it all. Let go. For me,” he added. Charlotte whimpered before stiffening and crying out his name as if in prayer. Gasping for breath, she fell further into the bed as he gently removed his fingers. Charlotte licked her lips before running her hands once more over his chest, only this time she continued to his thighs, and gently cupped his manhood. Sidney stiffened before letting his head fall onto her shoulder.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked softly as she began to stroke the hardened steel rod. It was now his turn to fall apart in her arms.

“Too well,” he muttered. Charlotte kept her gaze on her hands stroking him. It was too much for only one hand, so it only made sense to use both. 

“Harder. Grip me harder,” he said in between breaths. Charlotte glanced up at the now flushed man and placed a kiss on his lips. Reaching back she cupped his balls with one hand while continuing to stroke him with the other.

“I desire to taste you as well Sidney,” she said without embarrassment. Sidney chuckled as if in pain which caused her to frown.

“What?” she asked innocently. With what looked to be regret, he gently, but firmly removed her hand before kissing her deeply. When he pulled back and she sighed he answered.

“I would very much like that. But for now, I desire my first time of completion to be inside of you,” he added to which she blushed. She only gave a slight nod as he settled himself on top of her body before kissing her soft lips. Finally, at her entrance she ran her hands over his back and hips hitching one leg around his waist. Slowly, he sank into her body causing her to gasp out and for him to moan. When he was halfway inside of her, Charlotte whimpered.

“Are you in pain?” he asked. Charlotte shook her head before confessing.

“No, it’s just. You feel so-more,” she finally said tilting her hips slightly. Sidney was surprised and thrilled. He was expecting a sudden shyness during their first time as husband and wife. However, he mused that he shouldn’t have been. As Charlotte mentioned earlier: nothing was conventional about their relationship, so why should the marriage bed be any different? Granting her request he seated himself fully inside of her, causing Charlotte to cry out once more. He let his gaze take in her flushed skin, her hair, which was in a wild tumble upon their bed with flowers strewn about it, and her bright eyes and kiss swollen lips. She was a goddess reincarnate, and she was his.

Holding onto her hips he pulled back only to thrust back in. He repeated these movements, and Charlotte moaned and pulled at him. She clutched at his muscled skin, and buttocks, loving the feel of him as he moved inside of her. She felt herself climbing the most pleasurable hill and about to fall off.

“Sidney, I’m- Sidney!”

Shouting his name she tightened around his length before the pulsing began to happen from her core and throughout her body. She fell back onto the bed as Sidney groaned and moved quicker inside of her. His skin was slick with sweat, but he never looked more beautiful to her than at that moment.

“God, Charlotte,” he moaned out. Several thrusts later, and Sidney came inside of her trembling from holding off for so long, and his release. Gently he fell on top of Charlotte, and she clutched at him wrapping both of her legs around his waist. She placed kisses all over his soaked hair and when he seemed to gather his breath she began to giggle. Loud and clear, she giggled. Pulling away, he gazed into his wife’s happy face wondering what she was happy about. As if she could sense his question she ran her hand over his face.

“You. I am hopelessly in love with my husband and it’s everything I’ve ever wanted. Sidney, I do not care if we only had a small cabin in the woods. As long as I have you, I will be a content woman.”

In a rare show of emotion, Sidney’s eyes lit with tears. His voice became hoarse as he spoke.

“Never in my years have I ever met a woman such as you Charlotte Heywood Parker. But I thank my lucky stars that you deemed me worthy enough to love. I vow to give you no chance as to ever doubt my love for you.”

Her own eyes welled at his simple declaration.

“Well then.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun! Tell me what you think! And don't worry, we've got more coming! I want it to be focused on them honeymooning and adjusting to married life. Shoutout to all the wonderful people I've met on Twitter and Facebook!


	7. On to London We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte head off to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So glad you're all reading. Leave me a review if you like it!

Charlotte felt kisses on her chest and neck and giggled before blinking her eyes open. She blushed when she saw Sidney looking into her eyes, a smile tilting his lips.

“Good morning wife.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering into his hair.

“Good morning husband.”

Pulling back she glanced around the room noting the bright sun streaming through the window.

“Goodness! How late did I sleep.”

Settled on top of her form he murmured into her warm skin.

“It is noonday I am afraid. But never fret, We are newlyweds. No one should expect us to leave our chambers for the rest of the day.”

“The rest of the day! My word. Sidney, you speak such scandalous words. What will everyone think?” she said the last part with a teasing lilt in her voice. He chuckled before smoothing a wayward strand from her cheek.

“That I am deeply in love with my wife and wish to not be disturbed by irrelevant news,” he added with a false haughty tone, causing Charlotte to giggle outright. She ran her hands over his back, not realizing he was stark naked until her hands graced his backside once more.

“Where are your clothes, Sidney?” she asked. He grinned at her.

“Why, my dear, I believe they are on the floor from the previous night. Does my being undressed bother you?” He asked. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“No. It is just daylight. I hadn’t expected-It’s silly.” His eyes softened as he gazed into his wife’s lovely flushed face.

“Tis’ not silly my fair maiden. But remember we spoke near the shore of our marriage bed? This is one of those moments. Charlotte, I will never be ashamed of your body, and I want you to feel the same. We shall share all aspects of our lives, and being intimate is only one facet. I will not have you shield yourself from me, as I refuse to shield myself from you. Do you understand?” He said quietly, willing her to know that he meant every word. She blushed but understood what he was telling her.

“I do.”

“Good.” He leaned and kissed her lips once again, causing her to sigh, and her toes to curl.

“Now. I desire to have you screaming my name once more before we journey to London. Is that agreeable to you?” Charlotte, breathless from his question nodded his head as he grabbed her hips and dragged her to the center of the bed.

Oh yes, Sidney. That was most agreeable indeed.

* * *

Once they made love once more, had a late bath and dressed, the two were in the luxury carriage and headed for their newlywed life to start in London. The first stretch of the trip found Charlotte reading. She seemed so fascinated that Sidney, who’d been watching the entire time asked her what she was devouring with such passion. She closed the book before answering him.

“Oh, just a book of poems. I wanted to read the latest book, and I figured I would start while we journeyed. It makes the time move a little faster.”

“It does. I’m sure it is much better than conversing with your husband,” he said which caused her to blush before apologizing. He chuckled before moving to sit beside her.

“No, Charlotte. I was only jesting. He ran his hand over her dress covered thigh before bending over and placing her legs in his lap. She gasped but sighed when he took off her shoes and began to rub her feet.

“That feels quite wonderful,” she said causing him to glance at her for a moment before returning his concentration back to his task.

“Indeed it should. Not just for our wedding, but I have watched you Mrs. Parker. You have been busy with planning for Sanditon and helping Mary. You need a break, and I am happy that it will be just us for a while. I am selfish when it comes to you,” he said causing her heart to race in pleasure. She flexed her toes a bit before speaking to him.

“Alright, Sidney. There are some serious questions I need to be answered by you. Your cooperation will go a long way in settling my mind.” Looking away from her feet Sidney waited for her inquisition to start.

“What is your favorite color?” he stared blankly at her before bursting into laughter.

“Excuse me?” he asked her still chuckling she smiled brightly at him before responding.

“You are my husband, are you not?”

“I very much am,” he said.

“That is what I thought. I love you terribly so, but apart from you being a good man, I do not know the details of your person. Like what is your favorite color or food. What dessert do you prefer? Is your choice of literature poems or fiction?”

He looked at his new wife in amusement. He had to admit that her questions seemed reasonable. And a bit fun.

“Very well. I shall reveal these answers to you on the condition that I am given the same courtesy.”

Charlotte nodded, eager to get some answers. Sidney cleared his throat before starting.

“My favorite color is yellow, I hate potatoes and I love raspberry tart,” he said causing her to giggle.

“You hate potatoes?” she questioned.

“You have no idea,” he said drolly. Charlotte kept in mind to remember the color yellow before listening to the rest of his answers.

“My favorite author is in fact, Heraclitus. I’ve read almost all of his work, and I enjoy pondering as to how his mind would construct such words.” he studied her face before turning the questions on to her. She sighed.

“Well, I love chocolate pudding, I detest duck, and I love the color red.” his eyebrows rose at the color she chose.

“Red?” he asked. She blushed before looking down at her clasped hands in her lap.

“I’ve always wanted a red gown. But we never had enough to purchase new material to sew in that particular color. It was very expensive you see,” she said softly. He paused in rubbing her feet and grasped her hand before bringing it to his lips.

“I vow to buy you any red gown you desire, Charlotte.” She gasped when she saw he was serious.

“Sidney, Surely you won’t buy a dress based on a silly woman’s whim. Not to mention the price of such finery.”

“No,” he said. “But I would buy a dress because my wife so desired it. And Charlotte, money is not a problem. We are set financially. I know you still worry, but you shall see. Tom and I have different viewpoints on finances and thankfully we are not tied to one another. I have made smart investments. I will be able to provide for you and our future family.” Charlotte leaned over and cupped his face in both of her hands. She could see him becoming a bit upset at the insinuation of him being without funds and she knew she needed to assure him that wasn’t the case.

“I understand. You must forgive me Sidney for bringing up the subject once more, but I am still adjusting to this way of life. I’ve never been given such a luxury to not have to worry about things that the upper-class society would think as trivial.” He seemed to calm at that before he kissed her lips.

“I understand my love. Forgive me for being so tense with you. I only want you to focus on your new station in life and not worry on whether or not we will become destitute. Which is far from happening,” he said once more. She gave a slight nod and sighed happily into the kiss he placed upon her lips. They both heard a knock on the top of the carriage which meant they were entering town.

“We have arrived. Now, let me assist you in placing your shoes back on before we enter into our new home.” She beamed at him before allowing her husband to help her with her shoes, and her new life.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some good old stuff coming for the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Love you all!


	8. Mr. and Mrs. Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Parker in London society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late post. I've been so busy! We've got some new characters, (I made up of course) and some good times. Let me know what you think!

Charlotte wasn’t surprised to find that she adored Sidney’s, correction, their townhome. It was elegant and simple. She loved that it was at the end of a very busy street, and she could see a park not too far in the distance. It wasn’t Sanditon, but she enjoyed it just as much. When they arrived and stepped out of the livery, Sidney moved her until she was beside him, and slid his hand around her waist. She looked up at him beaming, and his own widening smile caused her to giggle. The doors opened and a butler was waiting for them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker how lovely to see you,” he said before stepping aside and allowing the newlywed couple to enter.

“Thank you, Grayson,” Sidney said before removing his hat. “I’d like to introduce you to my wife Mrs. Charlotte Parker. Charlotte, this is Grayson. He has been in my family for years, and when Tom married Mary and stayed in Sanditon, he opted to journey with me,” he explained as the butler closed the door. She smiled at him before stepping forward and hugging the older gentleman. Grayson was surprised at the lady’s forward behavior, but he saw her genuine smile and how much his master was besotted with the young woman and knew she would be good for the Parker family.

“Oh, miss, no demonstrations of gratitude is necessary I can assure you,” he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Charlotte grinned before pulling away and tilting her hat back.

“Well I think it is quite necessary,” she said. It was then that Charlotte noticed the rest of his staff. It was only four other women, all middle-aged. Sidney gestured for Charlotte to come beside him and continued the rest of the introductions.

“The one at the end is Mrs. Thompson. She is the chef, and quite talented if I may say so,” he said of the plump woman who grinned at the both of them before giving a slight curtsy. “Next to her is Mrs. Black, who makes sure my home runs smoothly. You will consult with her on the running of our home,” he said to which Charlotte smiled at, grateful to at least have some instruction.

“Besides her is Susanna, she is our housekeeper, and the last woman is Mrs. Stone. She will be your lady’s maid.” Charlotte nodded to her as well before addressing them all.

“I am honored to be not only married to Mr. Parker but to have such a wonderful staff. This home is absolutely wonderful, and I cannot wait to speak with you all individually. I am going to need your help immensely in running such a home in town,” she said softly. Sidney watched as his staff became charmed by his new wife, and knew within a month’s time they would all do her bidding. He cleared his throat before turning to Charlotte.

“I am sorry that we do not have more of staff but-”

“Whatever are you talking about? This is more than enough Sidney. Besides, I am a farmer’s daughter. I quite enjoy cleaning where I live.”

“Mrs. Parker, you do not have to clean anymore,” he said as he pulled her in his arms. Charlotte smiled up at him before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, causing all the women to gasp at her forwardness.

“Mr. Parker. I am a properly married woman. I think I should be able to at least be given the right to make my own decisions. Is that agreeable with you?” she inquired saucily. The staff waited with bated breath, surprised to see Sidney bark out his laughter before pulling her closer. She giggled when he kissed her cheek.

“Very well. Now, shall I escort you to our room? We must prepare for this evening’s ball,” he added as an afterthought. She pulled slightly away.

“Sidney, I haven’t any proper clothing for such an event.”

“Indeed you do. You shall wear the dress we announced our engagement. On the morrow, you can go to town and order a wardrobe.” Instead of answering she gave a slight nod.

“Now. I shall direct you to our room.”

* * *

“You were right, husband. It is quite a large gathering here,” Charlotte breathed beside him. Sidney chuckled before leaning over and kissing his wife unable to help it. Several women gasped in shock when Charlotte quietly moaned and returned his kiss. When he pulled away he smoothed a hand over her cheek. He delighted in seeing her blush and smile.

“I for one am glad tis’ crowded.”

“Why?” She asked. He bent over her small form.

“It should be obvious Mes. Parker. I desire to boast upon my good fortune. My lovely wife,” he said proudly to which she preened under his gaze and words. He cleared his throat before holding out his hand.

“Would you do me the honor, my love, and dance with me?” She giggled before sliding her gloved hand into his.

“Why yes sir,” she said before taking a slight bow and moving closer to him. The two moved to the center of the floor and began the waltz. Charlotte glanced around noticing several eyes on the two of them.

“People are staring,” she whispered

“I guessed they would. Can’t say I blame them. I practically swore I would never marry.” He looked at her with sudden wickedness to his gaze.

“That was until a spirited woman came to Sanditon and destroyed all my plans.” She pretended to be affronted which caused him to chuckle and spin her out. When she returned back to his arms she sighed.

“They are probably wondering why we married so quickly.”

“They wouldn’t believe it was for love. Most of the marriages here are based on business transactions. I believe my dear we will be known as the scandalous couple for the entirety of the season.”

Charlotte noticed that Sidney looked amused more than anything else.

“It doesn’t bother you?” She asked. He shook his head.

“No. Charlotte I grew up in this society. We are nothing but the latest interest. I’m sure once a new couple or affair happens we shall be old news,” he said with finality. Charlotte bit her lip. He noticed and smiled.

“Do not fret.” 

She answered him after a moment.

“It is not that. Well, it is but it’s something else.”

“Do not bore me with the details wife,” he said lightly. She scowled at him before continuing.

“ I do not want to act in any way inappropriate with you. I know we are married but-”

“Inappropriate? How so?” He asked with a frown on his face. She sighed.

“My mother kissed my father publicly. And she him. They were affectionate as well in front of all who saw. They never hid how they felt. I promised myself when I married you I would not hide how I felt about you and always show you, as you are my love,” she said easily which caused Sidney’s heart to clench in pleasure. “But now with all of the ton observing us, I would not want to act in a way that would embarrass you or the family name.” Sidney stopped in the middle of the dance and pulled her against the wall where they could have a modicum of privacy.

“Charlotte, I would very much like for you to do as you please. For your happiness is my happiness.”

“But-”

He laughed before leaning over and kissing her lips until she sighed against them.

“Never let it be said that you are not persistent,” amusement clear in his voice. She blushed before stepping closer to him.

“Oh, very well. But you will tell me if I am out of turn?”

“Never,” he said his eyes heating and his lip curling into a smirk. She shivered from the look alone. Sidney was about to comment when he saw several familiar faces approaching.

“You are about to meet some of my acquaintances, my dear,” he said before putting his hand around Charlotte’s waist possessively. She glanced at where he was looking and noted the two men approaching.

“Sinclair, Adams. So wonderful to see you,” Sidney said offering a smile. The two men gave him a nod before turning greedy eyes to Charlotte. She moved closer to Sidney glad that he was with her.

“It is I who is glad to see you. I heard a rumor going around that you had wed. I scarcely believed it myself until I saw the banns read in the paper. The man I knew who swore to never marry was, in fact, heading to the altar. Now I can see why.” Charlotte cleared her throat when the blonde man kept his gaze on her for longer than she liked. Sidney growled before introducing them.

“Darling, the man who speaks as if I would not cuff him at the slightest chance for his forwardness is Sinclair. He is the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk’s eldest son, and a former schoolmate of mine,” he said. Charlotte gave a slight bow.

“Gentlemen, this is my wife, Charlotte Heywood, now Mrs. Parker,” he said with pride in his voice. Charlotte beamed up at him before turning her attention back to the men.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Parker,” the red-haired man said offering a genuine smile. She gave the same curtsy.

“And this here is Walter, the Marquess of Greystone.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you both. Why my husband told me that I might meet his acquaintances but a duke and marquess? I am very much overwhelmed,” she said honestly. Sidney could see the looks of surprise at Charlotte’s honest statement and gave Sidney a look of respect.

“Surely you’ve been to balls with the beau monde Mrs. Parker,” Walter stated. She offered him a smile, which caused his own breath to hitch.

“Please. Call my Charlotte. And no. Save for a few, most of which were held in Sanditon, I fear I am out of my depth. As a farmer’s daughter, my interest lies with shooting and reading more than anything else,” she said lightly. The men froze for a moment before breaking into laughter. Sinclair patted Sidney on the shoulder while offering Charlotte a more friendly smile.

“My word! I can see what you would marry such a woman. She is quite remarkable,” he added. Sidney gazed at Charlotte with adoration.

“Yes, I know,” he said much to her pleasure. Suddenly an even more familiar face approached Charlotte causing her to grin.

“Mr. Crowe. I did not expect to see you here.” As usual, the man held a glass of some drink in his hand as he smiled at her.

“Indeed Mrs. Parker,” he said enunciating the missus part, “However, I heard through the grapevine that Sidney was gracing London with his presence, and I thought to visit with my dear friend.” Charlotte smiled when he winked at her and giggled when Sidney squeezed her tighter. She noticed that more attention was on the group but she did not let that bother her.

“Where is Babington?” Sidney asked. The man was about to answer when he grinned.

“Right behind you, actually.”

Sidney turned and Babington along with his new wife Esther approached. Pleasantries were exchanged, and Esther smiled at Charlotte. She couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Esther looked in a deeply colored red gown that drew attention to her copper-colored hair and pale skin. She broke away from Babington before approaching Charlotte and hugging her.

“Oh, Charlotte. It is good to see such a familiar face within a den of vipers.” Charlotte’s eyes widened when she pulled back before lowering her voice.

“Have you had trouble?” she asked. Esther snorted before rolling her eyes.

“But of course not. I am the new wife of Sir Babington. His money alone keeps the tongues silent. It does not matter to me, of course, but I haven’t found any women who were willing to be friends with me,” she confessed. Charlotte slid her arm through Esther’s and gave a reassuring smile.

“Well, you have one with me. Sidney and I will be in town for the next several months, and I would very much like to call on another woman to speak with well everything.” Esther looked excited and pleased.

“I would very much like that Mrs. Parker,” she said before winking at her.

“Good. Because I have to acquire an entirely new wardrobe on the morrow and-”

“I would love to attend with you! Please tell me about the place and we can arrive together.” Charlotte was relieved to have some help and quickly agreed. Before they could get into more conversation about possible fabrics to choose from Babington and Sidney approached the women.

“It seems that the dinner hour is upon us. Shall I escort you to your table wife?” Babington said looking down at Esther. She smiled coyly before stepping beside him.

“Indeed.”

When they were ahead of the couple, Sidney spoke into Charlotte’s ear.

“I take it your conversation with Lady Babington went well?” he asked. She gave a slight nod.   
“Indeed. She has agreed to accompany me for my new wardrobe.” At her look of delight, Sidney chuckled.

“Poor Babington and his pocket. Esther has quite expensive tastes from what I’ve heard. The man doesn’t seem to care,” he added before winking at Charlotte.

“If only I could get my own wife to spend so much,” he confessed. She gaped at him before swatting at his chest.

“Why, sir! I thought a prudent wife was a desired one.”

“But it’s not as much fun,” he playfully whined. She giggled when he kissed her neck, but the two tried to compose themselves when they arrived at their seats. Sinclair and Walter were seated across from the two and Lord Babington and Esther were seated on Sidney’s left, as Charlotte was on his immediate right. Everyone was waiting for the host to welcome everyone when Eliza came into the room. Her eyes settled on Sidney and Charlotte and they narrowed a bit. She thankfully came with a high-ranking lord so she wouldn’t be too embarrassed. Charlotte’s heart dropped when she was seated to the left of Walter, and directly across from her. Once the couple were settled she pasted a false smile on her visage.

“Miss Heywood. It is quite surprising to see you here so soon. I thought the London society life wasn’t your cup of tea.” 

Charlotte was about to respond but figured her silence was the wise course of action to take. After all, she was assured that Eliza would quickly find out the truth of her status soon enough. Besides, the eyes focusing on the two of them would no doubt be entertained by a squabble. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Instead she smiled.

“Indeed. I admit to feeling a bit overwhelmed with such distinguished guests.” Eliza looked a bit shocked at her response and nodded before turning her attention back to her meal which appeared right before her eyes. It smelled delicious and when the servant pulled back, she thanked the woman.

“No need to thank those people, dear Charlotte. Why that is what is required of them,” Eliza said in a condescending tone. She saw the woman’s eyes cast down to the floor, and Charlotte narrowed her gaze. She was never one to sit back and watch others become bullied, especially because of a status they were born into.

“I would have to disagree with you, Mrs. Doolittle. This woman I am sure works tirelessly day and night to provide a good service for the lord and lady who run this lovely home. It costs nothing to give thanks to someone who has prepared your food and even has the foresight to bring it to you.”

By now everyone’s eyes were locked on Charlotte’s and all conversation stopped. Eliza looked enraged before her face slid into a cool, composed one. Sidney knew that look as was about to caution his wife but knew it would be too late.

“You speak as if you came from a family such as the servants,” she voiced aloud. But Charlotte wasn’t ashamed. And she knew what Eliza was trying to do. She cleared her voice before answering her, voice strong.

“I am a farmer’s daughter. I am the oldest of eleven siblings. I cooked, cleaned, washed, and help take care of all of my family. My mother worked as a maid when I was but a child, and every night she would still help us when she could. I saw nothing but hard work, and for it, my father’s land flourished. While I didn’t have the traditional upbringing as most genteel ladies of society, as I loved to shoot, and still do,” she said which caused several women to gasp in alarm, and the men to look at her with new eyes, “I wouldn’t trade my life for anyone else’s. So yes, I have a very familiar background with the woman, who served us all tonight.” When she finished speaking it was complete silence until Sinclair spoke up and clapped.   
“Well said, Mrs. Parker. I do feel that if more people were honest in their own upbringing, and not ashamed of how they came to be we would have a different world.” Several other people, including the host and hostess, an older couple smiled gently at Charlotte, causing her to blush.

“I did not know Sidney married such a lovely young woman. Tell me, are you available later in the week? My reading group and I are meeting and we would love for you to attend,” the woman said, causing many of the people to whisper among themselves. Their host, Lord and Lady Tomlison were old money. The family lineage all but settled when her daughter married a Spanish king. All the women knew that Lady Tomlinson was very selective of who she invited into her group, and just her invitation to Charlotte would put her and Sidney into the top tier of society. Even Sidney was stunned.

“Oh, Lady Tomlison, I would very much-”

“Eloise,” The woman said correcting her gently. Her eyes twinkled, causing Charlotte to grin back.

“Eloise,” she stated. “I would very much love to attend. Only I have a request.” The woman raised her brow waiting to hear it.

“My dear friend, Lady Babington would have to attend with me, as we were planning on several trips during the week,” she said firmly. Esther looked stunned as the woman glanced her over and smiled.

“You married Lord Babington?” she asked Esther. The woman nodded before clearing her throat.

“Why yes, ma’am.”

“Excellent,” she said before clasping her hands together. “I am so glad to have heard you settled Babington,” she said which caused the men to chuckle. “You as well Sidney,” she said which caused the man to grin.

“Very well. Esther, please come as well.”

“I would be honored,” she said before offering a bright smile. When Eloise turned her attention back to her husband, Esther did a slow pan and turned big eyes on Charlotte who giggled. Charlotte figured if she was already going to be scandalous, she might as well help her friend along the way. When she finally turned her eyes back to Sidney the man only looked at her in adoration.

“You truly are something else, my lovely Charlotte.”

She blushed before biting her lip.

“That is a good thing, right?”

He chuckled.

“Yes, my dear. That is very good indeed.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Charlotte clapping back! Next up, we have some interesting times shopping! (risque stuff LOL)Leave me a review. BTW I am loving A Time of Discovery so in my free time, I'm reading that as well LOL.


	9. A Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney talks business; Charlotte goes dress shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies! This is a short one, but I'm setting up for a longer one.

* * *

It was raining.

And Charlotte was supposed to be getting dressed as she had an appointment with Esther at the modiste shop. However, she’d been up all night with Sidney making love. After the successful dinner party, Sidney had been unable to keep his hands off of his lovely wife. She had been the same. This morning found the two of them embraced in yet another love-making session. Charlotte was currently sitting astride her husband, riding him.

“God, Charlotte,” he groaned out. Charlotte bit her lip and moved her hips as her hands lay flat on his chest. Charlotte thought she would be slow in learning the pleasures had between a man and wife. With Sidney however, it didn’t seem to be a problem. Charlotte was quite enjoying being married to a man such as him.

She gasped when he sat up abruptly causing his manhood to move even deeper inside of her. He grasped at her breasts before pulling one into his mouth. Her core clutched his cock and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as his mouth moved from her left to right breast. He pulled at his hair as her head fell back and she whimpered when he gently fell forward, causing her to land on her back in the center of their bed with her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Sidney,” she breathed. The man kissed her chest up to her neck and quickened his movements. Charlotte felt herself climbing even higher and then, suddenly, “Sidney!” she screamed out as she climaxed. Charlotte sank into the soft bed as Sidney grunted out his own release seconds later. Breathless, he gently removed himself from her body before collapsing beside her. Turning on her side, Charlotte giggled at the blissed out look on the man’s face.

“I take it you are satisfied?” she asked. A lazy smile came across the man’s face before his eyes blinked open. He reached up and cupped her cheek.

“Immensely, my Charlotte.” She blushed at the look of adoration in his gaze and lowered her own to his chest before she resumed tracing his smooth skin. Sidney’s attention turned to the rain which increased. He sighed.

“Tis’ not a day to handle business,” he muttered. Charlotte leaned over and kissed his cheek.”

“Neither is it a day to head to the modiste’s shop.” He chuckled at her forlorn expression.

“I have never met a woman who detested purchasing new items.”

“I quite enjoying browsing Sidney, I just have no desire to leave this warm bed,” she confessed. His eyes heated as he kissed her once more.

“I feel the same, my love. But we are both needed. Lady Babington is waiting, and I cannot excuse several trade deals on this noonday. Besides, I am quite certain your performance at Lord and Lady Tomlison’s home has spread, we will have invitations pouring in at a rapid pace,” he said before kissing her hand and sliding out of bed. Charlotte watched entranced as her husband moved fluidly about the room. The muscles in his legs and backside were quite delightful to see.

“I will have my wife dressed according to her new station.” Charlotte sighed before flopping back. Sidney outright laughed at her dramatics before sliding on his trousers. He walked over to her and leaned over before pulling the sheet down so it pooled at her waist. She smiled up at him as he ran a finger from between her breasts up to her cheek, and traced her lips.

“We shall have a private dinner you and I tonight.”

“I would like that, Mr. Parker.” He grinned before replying in kind.

“I’m very pleased Mrs. Parker.”

* * *

With all the time she spent in bed with Sidney, Charlotte was surprised to arrive at the dress shop on time. She thanked the livery driver before stepping into the large space. Removing her bonnet, she marveled at how fashionable the place seemed.

“It’s quite different from Sanditon, I know,” a familiar voice said from behind. Charlotte turned around smiling at Esther.

“Oh! I’m so glad to see you again,” she said before hugging the woman. Esther froze in shock, before blushing at the attention. Several other women were in the store and they gasped at the open display of affection. Esther found herself smiling in exasperation when Charlotte glanced up at her and looked completely oblivious.

“What?”

Esther shook her head before grabbing her wrist and pulling Charlotte further into the store.

“I am glad you’ve finally arrived. I know just the things to keep Mr. Parker wanting you even more than he already does.” When they arrived in the center of the establishment Esther turned to a blushing Charlotte.

“Want me even more? Why would you say such a thing?” Esther raised her brow at Charlotte’s question.

“Well, judging by the way the man’s eyes devoured you last night, and the slight red under your chin, I would say the man is quite adept at demonstrating his feeling toward you,” she said wryly. Charlotte’s skin flushed an even deeper shade as she giggled.

“You would be correct,” she said quietly. Esther grinned before pulling on her hand.

“Come. I know just the thing.”

* * *

Crowe, Sinclair, Walter, and Sidney were in his office going over the trade deals of the next several months when Sinclair brought up Charlotte.

“Last night’s soiree seems to be the talk of the town. I am sure you’ve already heard that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge would love to meet your new wife,” he said in amusement. Sidney closed his ledger before leaning back in his chair.

“I assumed Charlotte’s unorthodox conversation would spark interest among the ton. However, I will not attend only for my wife to be made a mockery. Duke or not,” he finished coolness in his voice. Walter took a sip of his own brandy turning away from the window.

“I am sure the duchess is not trying to make a circus show from your wife. You are very respected amongst the elite Sidney. I gather she is just as curious as to whom you decided to wed.”

“Eliza all but swore it would be her. Ever since she came into this season might I add,” Crowe said already deep in his fifth cup. Sidney rubbed a hand over his face before snorting.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what gave Eliza, correction Mrs. Doolittle any inclination that I would ever wed her. She made her position very clear years ago. I’m sure her money will keep her warm at night,” Sidney said sarcastically. All the men chuckled at that.

“Where is Babington? Since you two decided to leave the comforts of bachelorhood for marriage, I haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

Crowe chuckled.

“Currently he is in the process of purchasing a hotel in town. He thinks it’s a good business move. I myself will test out its quality of standard. He mentioned something about announcing it at tomorrow evening’s ball. Your brother might have competition Sidney,” Crowe joked. Sidney rolled his eyes.  
“My brother is doing well with Sanditon. Since visits have increased he has pulled his business out of the red so to speak. It should be making a profit.”

Sinclair leaned forward.

“What of your ward?” he asked bluntly. Sidney raised a brow.

“What of her?”

He looked a bit pained before his face was schooled into its usual aloof manner.

“I was inquiring as to her whereabouts. You spoke of needing to see to it she was taken care of,” he said quickly. Sidney looked a bit wary but answered hesitantly.

“Indeed. She is doing quite well in Sanditon. She will stay with Charlotte and me in the upcoming months until she finds someone to wed.”

“What of her current suitor?”

Sidney stood before pouring himself a drink.

“Actually he has fled town. The moment he realized the debtor’s prison was a real possibility he was on the first ship.”

All the men nodded solemnly. Walter spoke up.

“Be that as it may she is quite beautiful. With a rather large dowry to boot. Finding another suitor shouldn’t be too difficult,” he said pointedly. Sidney missed entirely the looks given between Walter and Sinclair and only sighed.

“You are right. I just want her to be happy. We will work out the rest later.”

* * *

Charlotte loved all the new pretty dresses. She loved the different silks and different fabrics. She enjoyed the hats and gloves that made her feel like royalty. She told the seamstress and Esther multiple times. The women all adored Charlotte’s honesty and the dressmaker kept trying to spoil the young woman with treats. Charlotte made it a point to include Esther in everything so the women could see she wasn’t a social pariah. The dressmaker winked at both of them offering Esther every type of sweet as well. When it was just the two of them, as the seamstresses were gathering her fabrics for future gowns, and wrapping up dresses she would take today Charlotte spoke quietly to her.

“Esther. I would like to request other things.” Snapping her fan shut the woman raised a brow.

“Pray tell what exactly?”  
Charlotte blushed before whispering.

“I would like to seduce my husband properly. With-”

“Neglige’s and such?” she finished for her. When Charlotte gave a slight nod Esther smirked.

“You want him to go crazy for you?”

“I do. But I don’t want to look so-”

“Innocent?” she said before openly grinning at her. Charlotte huffed before rolling her eyes.

“You would be correct.” Esther snapped her fingers and Madame Green re-appeared.

“Yes, ladies?”

Esther moved closer to the woman.

“Charlotte would like to purchase something a bit more risque for her husband.” The woman’s brow rose before she grinned in delight.

“Ah. Something to tempt Mr. Parker?” She asked Charlotte.

“Yes,” she confessed. “But I would also like an evening dress to match. For me to wear it at home. I would not want to be too provocative in public,” she said sternly. Both women understood and a light suddenly came into Madame Green’s gaze.

“I have a marvelous idea, dear Charlotte, and it’s already created. The woman who was supposed to purchase it changed her mine, and it would fit your form beautifully. What do you say?”

“I say yes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's about to shock her husband that's for sure. LOL, I love you all and leave me a review!


	10. A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

* * *

“Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte smiled as she glanced up from her dinner to her husband. They were currently having an intimate dinner, and Charlotte loved the ambiance. It was as if they were the only two people. She loved having him focus on her, and she loved looking at him. After shopping for a new wardrobe, Esther along with Madame Green proceeded to outfit her as if she was a courtesan. Her dress was a deep blush color and the decolletage was very low. It was form-fitting and risque but she loved it. Esther and Madame Green shared knowing looks before removing the dress and holding up scraps of silk. As soon as she returned home, with flushed skin and dancing eyes she ran upstairs with her new lady’s maid Mrs. Stone hurrying after her.

That was earlier.

She was pulled from her musings by Sidney himself.

“Charlotte? Is everything alright?” Snapping back to attention she smiled.

“It is. I’m sorry but my mind was wandering. What did you say before?”

“ I was asking if you would be alright to attend the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s ball. I believe since our dinner party attendance with Lord and Lady Tomlison, word has spread about my recent marriage.” Charlotte rolled her eyes which made Sidney chuckle.

“I can see that it pains you, dear.”

“I am just a tad annoyed. Was it so ludicrous that you would want to marry?” He looked at her in amusement.

“Well, they are all basing it on my disastrous entanglement with Eliza. I myself had no notion of marriage until you came along. I guess one could say that this is something the ton never expected to ever witness.”

“And it does not bother you?” she asked. He scoffed.

“Of course not. I am happily married and I like surprising people. Besides, their curiosity is going well for my business as a whole. And I’m sure Lady Tomlinson will ensure you almost every invitation this season.”

Instead of looking thrilled, Charlotte looked to be in pain. Sidney grinned at that.

“Aren’t you thrilled?”   
“I thought we would only have to go to a few of the balls and then it would stop,” she said with a slight pout. He was about to assure her when Grayson entered with an envelope.

“Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I have a missive from the Duke of Norfolk,” he said before handing it to Sidney. The man frowned before thanking Grayson. As soon as he left, Charlotte asked what it was. He opened it before reading it’s contents.

_ I’m sorry, but I had to. -S _

“I have no idea,” Sidney answered. “Some cryptic message from Sinclair. But, I saw the man earlier, and he made no mention of anything unusual.”

“I wonder what he means with apologizing,” she said reading what Sidney so easily handed over. He gave a slight shrug.

“Maybe it’s because of his forward behavior with you the other night. I’m sure he trying to fix anything that might look remotely scandalous.”

Charlotte felt it was something more but decided to leave it for the moment. Pushing away from the table, Sidney rounded it before coming to kneel at her feet. She smiled down at him turning in her seat and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Whatever are you doing Sidney?”

He grabbed her hand before kissing it.

“My love, I swear to you that even though we have to attend these tedious events, I will never leave your side. I will even be your source of entertainment, and should you want to retire early, I shall make up a plausible excuse so that we are not missed,” he stated which caused her to giggle. She watched him reach into his pocket before holding out a small box.

“What is it?” she whispered. He turned her palm and placed it in her outstretched hand.

“Go on. Open it,” he urged. She opened the box, gasping at what lay inside on it’s velvet cushion.

“Sidney, this is too much!”

“Never. Nothing will ever be too much for you Charlotte.”

She allowed him to take the box from her before holding it up.

“May I?” nodding she moved her hair out of the way so he could put her pearl-shaped sapphire earrings. Once they were in she stood and walked over to the mirror in the dining room. She gasped when she saw them hang low and the color flicker about. She glanced up when she saw Sidney standing behind her, hands on her shoulders.

“I wish I were a talented painter. I would do a portrait of you. Although I’m sure the painting could never compare to the woman in front of me,” he said quietly. Charlotte felt tears in her eyes before she whirled in his arms and reached up to kiss him. He met her halfway and she sighed when his arms were wrapped around her firmly, and he took control of the kiss. Charlotte melted into his embrace and when he pulled away, she blinked her eyes open.

“Thank you. They are absolutely beautiful.” 

He smiled down at her.

“They fit you perfectly.”

“When did you purchase such an extravagant piece of jewelry?”

“While you were out. I had a brief meeting with Sinclair, Waiter, and Crowe. Afterward, I went to purchase it.”

She hummed before sliding her hands up and down his arms.

“I think you’ve earned a gift as well.”

His eyebrows shot up as Charlotte ran her hands over his chest.

“I propose that we move this discussion upstairs.”

* * *

As soon as they entered their room, Charlotte directed Sidney to the chair by the window. She already mapped it out while changing for dinner, and he could tell. He only raised his brow before settling into his chair, legs spread. He was resting his hands on the arms of the chair and Charlotte bit her lip at how alluring her husband looked with the firelight highlighting his handsome features. She slowly walked over to him and gave him her back. Quickly catching on he reached up to unbutton her gown. When it was loose she held it up to her chest and walked back across the room. Turning, she let the gown drop to the floor.

And Sidney was about to have a heart attack.

Standing in front of him was his wife, who resembled more of a high-end courtesan than anything else.

It was quite lovely.

Her flushed skin, and the very thin blush neglige that left nothing to the imagination. It seemed very tight and seeing the garters and the belt only made his mouth water and his pants tighten. It didn’t help that her hair was piled on top of her head showcasing her elegant neck and smooth skin. He gestured with his finger for her to come closer. She swallowed before obeying his command. When she was standing in front of her, he ran his hands up her legs past her waist and cupped her breasts. He played with the ample flesh pulling gently at her nipples through the fabric. She gasped before grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

“Sidney,” she breathed. He leaned over and kissed her cloth-covered stomach before sliding his hands to cup her backside. Just as she was about to beg the man to take off the garment, there was knocking on their door. Sidney growled, before letting his hands drop from her.

“This better be a good reason as to why I am being interrupted.” Charlotte giggled before running to grab her robe and tying it securely around herself.

“Of course it is.” She checked to make sure Sidney was decent, and he was save for being a bit grumpy before opening the door.

“Grayson, hello.”

The man blushed as he saw her dress on the floor and the annoyed look on Sidney’s face before speaking.

“I apologize Sir. But your brother is downstairs, and demands you come at once.”

“Very well. Have my brother wait in my study. I shall be there momentarily.”

“Yes, sir.”

Once the door was shut he walked over and pulled Charlotte into his arms.

“Do I have to leave?” he whined, causing her to laugh. She ran her hands over his chest.

“Yes, my love. Your brother must be in serious trouble to call on you at such a time in the evening. Go see what he wants.”

Sidney nodded before kissing her once, twice, three times. She giggled before smoothing a hand over his cheek.

“I shall see you upon your return, Mr. Parker.”

* * *

“Ah, Sidney I’m so glad that-”

“What do you want,” he barked out. Tom flinched before taking a step back.

“What has you in such a rut?”   
Sidney rolled his eyes before striding over to his liquor cabinet and pouring two drinks. He tossed his back, wincing at the burn before carrying over the second glass to his brother.

“Well, maybe it’s the fact that I requested to be alone with my wife for the remainder of the season, and you have a sudden need for me?”

Tom had the decency to look sheepish.

“You are right, and I apologize for disturbing the two of you. But surely you must know that I would not want to travel all this way, in the rain no less, but it’s urgent.” Sidney gestured for him to continue. The man took a sip before humming.

“It’s Georgiana.”

Sidney had a sinking feeling at his brother’s words.

“Tell me.”

Tom pulled out a letter.

“This will explain everything. I will wait for you in the parlor.”

He held on to the note, familiar with Georgiana’s unique scrawl, and took a deep breath before opening it.

_ Dearest Sidney, _

_ I feel I’ve been uncommonly rude and vague with you but I have had a reason. Not because I was afraid, but I wanted to be sure in my feelings, and that they were reciprocated. You know that I loved Otis. And In my heart, I will always love him. But you were right. Time away from him allowed me to see that it was a childish infatuation. Nothing more, and nothing less. You may not remember it, but a year ago I started up a friendship with the Duke of Norfolk, who you know as Sinclair. We started conversing regularly and then began to write to one another. I never spoke of it, because I didn’t put much thought into it. After all, I was so deeply in love with Otis, and I told Sinclair that constantly. He thought I deserved better, but I would always change topics. We still responded even though the entire kidnapping debacle. As soon as we returned to Sanditon I wrote to him immediately and explained everything. How hurt I was from Otis’ betrayal, and my fear of being left alone. He confessed after several letters to being in love with me. At first, I was stunned. I thought him to be jesting and told him so. Except in the next letter, he admitted to being in love with me. As you know, money is not a problem for him. My dowry seems insignificant compared to his massive wealth. But I enjoy how he treats me, and the conversations we have. He has told me on multiple occasions that no one has ever caught his eye the way I have. I explained to him that I will not be made a fool of, and if I were to take his proposal of marriage seriously we must agree to be faithful to one another as I’ve heard rumors. Sidney to be completely honest, I hadn’t realized how much I was in love with Sinclair. He talks to me as an adult, and I had no idea until recently that I was never truly satisfied with anything, until I got his input. Even discussing Otis was easy with him. You have been a wonderful guardian. My insolence did not help matters, but I want you to know that I am quite thrilled. Sinclair has already told his father and mother, who seemed happy for him. I find them to be an eccentric bunch. Especially when he said they had no care that we were going to Gretna Green to get married. Maybe it was my money that solidified it. _

_ I care not. _

_ I shall return to London a married woman within a fortnight. I do hope you and Charlotte will greet us with open arms. I would never want to disappoint you both. You mean the world to me. Now that I will be a married woman, I have one request. I spoke about it with Sinclair and he agrees. He has more than enough money for several lifetimes and you know I’ve never cared about it one way or another. But I have decided to give my wealth to Charlotte, your wife. Sinclair agreed that it would be our gift to you as a newly wedded couple. _

_ I shall see you soon, _

_ Georgiana, Duchess of Norfolk. _

“Well hell,” Sidney muttered aloud. 

This was a new development.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it! Gah! I did!


	11. Mirages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dinner. More reveals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all like this one. Leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing! And if you see mistakes it's because I wrote this and I was a bit sleepy.

* * *

“Of all the outcomes for Georgiana, I could have never predicted that one,” Esther said to Charlotte quietly. The two were at the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge’s ball by invitation. Since Charlotte’s frank conversation during Lord and Lady Tomlison’s dinner party, all of London’s beau monde sent an invitation post-haste to meet Mr. Parker’s new outspoken bride. Since the new Mrs. Parker’s best friend was Esther Babington, she along with her husband were invited as well.

“I can scarcely believe it myself,” Charlotte said in stunned amazement. “Sidney was beside himself the rest of the night after his brother’s untimely exit.”

“I bet, seeing as how Georgiana was his ward,” she said wryly.

“He came back to our chambers to inform me of what happened before he went back to his office for the remainder of the night. I don’t want him to worry himself sick over this,” Charlotte confessed wringing her hands together. Esther’s eyes softened before she reached out and placed her hand atop of Charlotte’s gloved one.

“Fret not my friend. I am sure Sidney will be worried until he lays eyes upon her. But upon my word! I had no knowledge she even knew of Sinclair.”

“Georgiana said she wrote the man frequently after a brief meeting.”

“Sidney should not worry. His ward has married into one of the most influential families of the ton. He will never have to second guess whether or not she has a betrothed because of her wealth. He’s got enough for three lifetimes.”

“You are right I suppose.”

“I know I am,” Esther said before winking at her. She sighed when she saw Babington and Sidney in a discussion with Crowe.

“I wonder what on earth they could be discussing?”

“Nothing interesting,” Charlotte said before covering her mouth. Esther let out an un-ladylike snort causing Charlotte to giggle.

“Oh, behave Charlotte. I still cannot believe we are at the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge estate. It is quite a lavish ball, is it not?”

“Indeed it is,” Charlotte breathed.

And it was.

The entire room was painted in rich gold. There were hanging chandeliers and one which looked to be made of diamonds in the center of the room. It was massive enough that it held a small orchestra playing music near one of four patio door exits and the floor gleamed just as bright as the walls. The servants were even dressed in finery, rivaling some of the guest’s attire. Before Charlotte would have been a bit concerned with her appearance. But ever since she acquired a new wardrobe she was reveling in the fit of her dark blue gown with fitted gloves to match. She opted to wear her hair down, which she could tell was not the height of fashion, but she never cared to do what others said and she wasn’t going to start now. Sidney gave her a simple necklace with a blue diamond that rested comfortably above her bosom, and the dress’s square neckline hinted at more flesh hidden away. It was the first time she felt every inch a married woman. Specifically Mrs. Parker. It was also daring that she wore red color on her lips, but she liked how it looked, and judging from the way Sidney’s eyes lit in pleasure at his wife’s appearance she wagered she did quite well.

It also gave her the strength to ignore the women whispering behind fans throughout the evening. Esther glanced around and Charlotte asked what she was looking for.

“Something to drink. This room is so crowded I fear it is taking the moistness from my throat. I am going over for some punch. Would you care for one as well?” Charlotte shook her head.

“Very well.”

“Once she left, Charlotte’s eyes roved over the room and she nodded and people who openly stared in her direction. However, when she saw a familiar face up ahead she grinned before cutting through the crowd. When she was at the group she said her name enthusiastically.

“Lady Susan!”

The woman turned and smiled at Charlotte. The young woman shocked the ton when she ran over to her and hugged her tightly. At Lady Susan’s laugh, the group she was with seemed to settle, while others around them looked on in disbelief. How could Sidney’s new wife know Lady Susan, be friends with lady Tomlison, and be invited by the Duchess of Cambridge herself? “Why Miss Heywood. Ah, I do apologize should I address you by your married name now? Mrs. Parker?” she asked eyebrow raised. Charlotte blushed before stepping back.

“Yes, you may.” Susan looked over the woman marveling at her fine figure in the very daring blue dress with red painted on her lips. It fit the young woman quite well. Not to mention the tumble of curls surrounding her face and down her back.

“Why you look lovely my dear. I must say I shall start wearing red on my lips so that we may match.”

The two giggled as if they were secret friends and the crowd surrounding them were amazed, some wanting to know what the two were whispering about.

“Where is Mr. Parker?” She asked.

“Currently with his associates Babington and Crowe. We were invited by the Duchess tonight,” she said as an afterthought. Susan smiled.

“I think it’s wonderful that Marie invited you. I shall take you to her to meet her immediately.” Charlotte felt Esther stand beside her and she offered the woman a smile before formally introducing the two. Susan looked over and Charlotte and gave an impressed facial expression before she turned her eyes back to Esther.

“I shall take you both to meet her.”

Susan resumed her walk towards the Duchess who was surrounded by several women. Esther and Charlotte fell into step behind her. The two shared a look before clearing their faces preparing to meet one of the society’s top women.

* * *

“Just when I thought I wouldn’t be surprised anymore this season,” Crowe said in amusement before taking another swig from his glass of sherry. Sidney had just finished explaining the current situation with his now ex-ward as she is now the Duchess of Norfolk.

“I had no clue the two were even conversing.”

Walter, who showed up not too long ago kept looking slightly guilty. It caused Sidney to frown before he questioned the man.

“You knew, didn’t you? All this time?” Sidney asked. Walter sighed before giving a slight nod, which caused Sidney to groan aloud.

“To be fair, I had no idea his feelings ran this deep. I urged him to disclose the relationship between the two of you and it could not go any further otherwise it would seem improper. Should anyone had stumbled upon their correspondence,”

“Her reputation would have been ruined before she even came out,” Sidney finished quietly.

“Yes. But he told me in strict confidence that he was in love with Georgiana. He, however, would not stand in her way should she choose her former suitor. But when that ended disastrously they responded even more. I believe him to be love with her,” Walter finished. Sidney gave a curt nod before sighing.

“It matters naught at this point. At least her fortune is secured, along with his.”

“Enough money for several lifetimes. And a decent liquor cabinet,” Crowe added. Sidney shook off his guilt before taking a look around the room.

“Babington. Have you seen our wives?”

He snorted before finishing off his own glass of sherry.

“Indeed. I believe your Charlotte ran over to Lady Susan, who escorted them over to the duchess personally. I must say, Sidney, for a man to not want any ties to society, you’ve done a splendid job of integrating yourself into the elitist. Well, your wife does anyway,” he said smirking. Sidney only raised a brow.

“Jealous, Babington?” he said casually. The man rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sod off Parker.”

The men all chuckled until an unwelcome face appeared in front of them.

“Gentlemen,” Eliza smiled at the men hanging on to the arm of a very bored looking Lord Blackson.

“Good evening,” Lord Blackson replied before taking an offered glass from a passing server. Once all the pleasantries were exchanged, Eliza settled her eyes on Sidney. She made sure to not bite her lip at the delicious man in front of her. He was in all black with a crisp white dress shirt and tails. His hands were gloved, but she knew what lay underneath. A real man’s hands. The older he got the more handsome he became. 

“I noticed your new bride isn’t here. Surely she did not leave you all alone,” Eliza said pouting at the end. The men chuckled, and Sidney forced a smile.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but she is present. And speaking with the Duchess and Lady Susan I believe, Mrs. Doolittle,” he said the last part condescendingly. The man was over her, but he couldn’t help but get a dig in when he could. Crowe snorted behind his glass, and Sidney watched the color leave her visage only for it to return with a flushed vengeance. Meanwhile, Blackson was completely unaware of the tension.   
“Oh! Mrs. Parker is here? How splendid. I meant to compliment you on landing such a spirited woman. It’s very rare a man is able to acquire such a fine lady,” he said lightly. Eliza’s smile stiffened on her face. 

“I am a very lucky man,” Sidney replied.

* * *

It wasn’t until dessert was served that the duchess began a conversation.

“Tell me Charlotte, what trick did you use to snare our dear Mr. Parker. I admit to meeting the man several times over the past couple of years, but I never saw the man as ease as he is right now,” she teased, which caused the dinner party guests to chuckle in agreement. Sidney took it all in stride before grabbing Charlotte’s hand and kissing it much to the shock of everyone present.

“I’m afraid I have no trick to expose. And the story of our meeting will be quite a disappointment to you, as I seemed to annoy Mr. Parker’s sensibilities with my assumptions,” she said to which he chuckled.

“Well, I cannot be blamed for what I thought.”

“You cannot? Does that mean I am to excuse you then for your poor manners even after you learned more about me?”

“Yes,” he said in a false haughty tone, which caused her to giggle. The duchess looked amused as she observed the newly wedded couple.

“Well. It seems that you two are well matched.”

“I would think so,” Charlotte added before taking a sip of her drink. The duke’s booming but friendly voice spoke.

“Well old boy. Glad to see you’ve found a woman to spend your life with. I myself couldn’t live without my dear Anna,” he said before winking at her. The two had been married for well over a decade, and he still spoke as a besotted fool. Lady Susan glanced over at Eliza and saw the woman was practically foaming at the mouth.

_ Time to stoke the fire a bit. _

“Tell me something, Lady Tomlinson said she is drafting some invitations for her book club. Her new daughter and now queen will be in town for a visit. But only briefly. She tells me her husband doesn’t like to be away from her for too long. Can you imagine? She tells me that you will be in attendance as well. You and Lady Babington,” she said referring to Esther who was sitting across from her. The red-haired woman smirked knowing exactly what Lady Susan was up to. 

“Yes. She spoke a bit about it at the previous dinner party at her home. She invited me. I of course am excited but have no idea what to do. She says it is a book club of sorts. What am I to bring other than a book?” she asked. Several other women gasped before giggling at her question. Others looked on in pity. Esther was livid at the way they were making her friend look, and was about to defend her. Charlotte looked a bit confused as to why they were laughing and Eliza smirkingly answered for her.

“Oh, dear Mrs. Parker. I suppose you should be excused because you are a country girl. But a lady of society brings nothing but herself. The home you are going to will provide everything else. Don’t be embarrassed dear,” she said in a condescending tone. Charlotte blinked at her before clearing her throat.

“I’m not. Embarrassed that is,” she said to the people assembled around the table. Everyone looked confused when she picked up her fork and began to eat. Sidney was irritated at Eliza making a mockery of his wife and was already planning her demise but he shouldn’t have worried.

“False bravado-”

“I do not have false bravado Lady Eliza, and I would like for you to refrain from trying to console me. The reason I asked about what to bring is that I enjoy making sweets. I wanted to speak with my dear Sidney about what I should do about it.” She turned to him before biting her lip.

“I probably should have refrained until we were on the way home,” she added to which he looked amused.

“Perhaps,” he said, eyes twinkling. She turned her attention back to her food. Sidney enjoys watching thoughts fly across his wife’s face and her complete lack of disregard for the ton. It was quite satisfying.

“May I ask what you were going to bring?” Esther said intrigued. Charlotte beamed at the question.

“Cookies, and a cake! I love to bake. Has anyone ever tried a strawberry cake? Tis’ quite delicious.”

The duke leaned forward and smiled brightly.

“A strawberry cake? I love strawberries so I am quite sure I will enjoy that.”

“I love sweets,” the duchess, Anna answered. “I think Lady Tomlinson will enjoy it immensely. I will be in attendance as well tomorrow.

“Where did you learn how to bake?” A woman asked from the other end of the table.

“Growing up in the country we didn’t have a housekeeper or cook. My mother did most of the work, but I and my sister helped when we could. I found I enjoyed it, and as the new Mrs. Parker I plan to make more in our home,” she finished. The duke nodded in approval and Lady Susan grinned wickedly. Esther snorted before taking a sip of her own sherry.

“Why, I have the most splendid idea! I wonder if our dear Mrs. Parker would be amenable to instructing us all on how to make these tasty morsels of sweets?” Lady Susan asked. Charlotte blushed when she saw several other women nod in agreement. She glanced at Sidney who only shrugged.

“I only care that whatever you do makes you happy. If you want to do it, then by all means,” he said quietly. She whispered her gratitude before nodding.

“Very well.”

The duchess placed her hand gently atop of Charlotte’s.

“I shall be your best pupil,” she added. The duke, David, spoke to Sidney.

“I hear you’re in the trade business?”

“I am,” Sidney said. “We trade fine silks, spices, and trinkets. I am pleased to say our next shipment will be a profitable one.”

“Where is it coming from?”

“India,” Sidney said. David nodded.

“I’ve been looking to invest in some new business. We shall speak after dinner.”

Everyone at the table looked stunned at the thought. The duke was insanely rich, and only did business with people he knew could make his coffers even larger. Immediately whispering started taking place around the table.

* * *

Eliza was irritated.

Once again Charlotte, the country bumpkin found a way to charm the elite of society. The fact that the woman was in the drawing-room discussing types of sweets with some of the most influential women of society irked her. They all hung on to her every word! Even Esther, who couldn’t seem to start a friendship with any ladies with proper reputations, now had more invitations and acquaintances than her? It’s not to be born! Eliza has more money and power, yet one word from Charlotte, and she has men promising their loyalty and women wanting to be like her. It was very annoying, to say the least.

And Sidney.

The man looked happy to be with her. He was a besotted man anyone could see, and the way he looked at Charlotte in complete adoration made her skin crawl. She was jealous. And the fact that this man so easily would marry her irked her person a bit.

But there was nothing she could do!

Walking back into the warm sitting room, Eliza frowned when she noticed that Charlotte wasn’t in the room. She walked over to Lady Babington who was in a discussion with Anna about their future jaunt around Hyde Park.

“I wonder where your friend is?” she questioned. Esther rose a brow before answering her.

“She said she wasn’t feeling her best and was looking for the butler to inform her husband she was ready to leave,” Esther said, enunciating the husband part. Eliza forced a smile before excusing herself and moving towards the front entrance. She would leave tonight without Adam, as she knew as a married man (well almost) he couldn’t be seen with her all the time. As one of the maidservants placed her coat on before she walked to the carriage in the wet cool air, she paused when she saw Charlotte in a quiet conversation with another gentleman. Her eyebrow rose when she saw how out of view they were from everyone and their closeness was a bit unusual. When the maid came back and was about to open her mouth she held a finger to her lips before waving her away. She made sure to move a bit closer without being seen. Keeping to the shadows she listened intently.

“I’m so glad to have run into you. And I wanted to thank you for earlier.”

“Mrs. Heywood as I mentioned before it is no problem.” Eliza saw that she placed her hand on the man’s wrist in a too-familiar way.

“It would mean a lot to me if we kept this a secret.”

His smile widened.

“Of course. Until later.”

“Yes,” she said with flushed cheeks before stepping away from him. The gentleman made sure to glance around before heading back into the drawing-room where the men were smoking cigars. Charlotte sighed before turning and gathering her skirts. She passed Eliza without even noticing her presence. When she was back in the parlor with the other women, Eliza grinned evilly.

_ Well. It seems as if I will get what I want after all. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have some smut for you all! LOL


	12. A Royal Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte at Lady Tomlinson's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Busy like you wouldn't believe it.

* * *

Charlotte smiled when the butler opened the door to Lord and Lady Tomlinson’s residence. The man looked stunned at the large dessert in her hand.

“Ah. Mrs. Parker, I assume?”

Charlotte grinned up at the man smiling. She nodded before stepping inside the stately residence.

“Why yes.”

The butler gave a slight nod before gesturing for her to follow him. When they arrived the butler announced her.

“Mrs. Parker is here,” he said before walking away. The women present looked at her in surprise and shock as she walked over to the table and placed a strawberry cake on the table in front of Eloise.

“Good afternoon Lady Tomlinson!” Charlotte said cheerily as she removed her bonnet. The older woman only grinned in satisfaction before glancing over at the Duchess, who in turn glanced over at Lady Susan, whose eyes widened in understanding. After meeting Charlotte, Anna, the Duchess had immediately gone to visit with Eloise. She was surprised to find that the older women who rarely liked anyone had taken an instant liking to Charlotte and her best friend Esther. Lady Susan of course being friends with Lady Tomlinson and her daughter had made sure she received her invite.

“What is this, Mrs. Parker? Is this the dessert confection I have heard the beau monde whispering about for the last couple of days?” she said amusement clear in her voice. Charlotte’s cheeks were flushed as she answered.

“Yes, Lady Tomlinson. I wanted to-”

“Eloise dear,” she said gently reminding Charlotte to dispense with all the formalities.

“I apologize. Yes, Eloise. I was baking for the past day because I wanted to bring you something wonderful for welcoming me into your home just last week,” she finished. The woman patted the seat beside her gesturing for Charlotte to take a seat with her. Charlotte beamed before sitting beside her. She smiled and greeted both the duchess and Lady Susan.

“Hello Charlotte,” Lady Susan answered. “I wonder, where is your lovely friend Esther?” Charlotte sighed.

“She was unable to come. She said she felt a bit under the weather and begged me to inform you she would be at your next club meeting.”

Eloise waved her off.

“Nonsense. She has a standing invitation. It is important she gets well. Now, I want you to introduce you to my daughter Lily.” Eloise told her daughter to come close and when she stood and walked over, Charlotte had to hold her breath. This woman was simply one of the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

The woman was pale with striking midnight black hair. She had the greenest eyes and a figure that should be the envy of all women in London. She was statuesque, but it did not detract from her lovely soft visage. Charlotte could see in her demeanor that she was every inch a queen. However, the glint of merriment in her eyes was reminiscent of Lady Susan and it caused her to relax.

“Mrs. Parker I am pleased to meet you. My mother has spoken of naught else since she and my father have met you. She tells me in her missive that you remind her very much of myself,” she said with a laugh.

“You mean someone fumbling through society?” Charlotte asked with a smile in her voice. The woman shook her head before offering a soft smile.

“Nay. She tells me of a strong beautiful woman who married a handsome man. You and your husband shall join us to see the latest stage play.”

“That sounds wonderful. Am I to assume everyone here will be in attendance as well?” Charlotte asked. Lily laughed as she nodded her head.

“Indeed. And you make sure you invite your friend Lady Esther. I would like another friend in whom I could trust. In two days’ time, we will meet you there.”

Charlotte was stunned. She was invited to the opera by the new Queen of Spain herself, along with the king. Wait until she told Sidney. She quickly composed herself before nodding.

“Thank you,” was all she could say. Several of the other women giggled at her reaction, but they all loosened up when they saw how genuine Charlotte was. Lady Susan inwardly smirked. Without even trying, Charlotte was the toast of the town. Once Lady Tomlinson invited anyone to an event, especially her daughter the Queen of Spain, it was a done deal.

Oh, Lady Campion, she thought gleefully. Lady Susan was only too happy to spread the news as soon as she left here. And she would start at the modiste shop.

“Oh!” Charlotte said suddenly, amusing the high society women.

“I wanted a portrait painted of me and Sidney for his upcoming birthday. I asked a man at your dinner party Anna, but I was wondering-”

“Say no more darling,” Eloise interrupted. “I know just the person. Just for propriety’s sake, we will have the man meet here at my home while you sit for the picture. It shouldn’t take too long,” she finished.

“Thank you.”

“Now that’s settled, I am positive the rest of us are dying to sample some of your treats.” Eloise turned to her daughter.

“Please have one of the maids bring cutlery. We are going to consume Charlotte’s lovely cake.”

* * *

Entering her home, Charlotte sighed thanking Grayson who opened the door.

“Do you know where Mr. Parker is?”

“Yes ma’am. Currently with the duke. He informed me to let you know he will be unable to make supper.”

She sighed before thanking him once more. Instead of heading to the dining area she trekked upstairs and began disrobing. She wanted to take a bath and crawl into bed. As of late, she’d been feeling sluggish and exhausted. She knew a warm bath and sleep would do her good. Several hours later she was fast asleep when she felt lips on her cheek, then neck, before covering her mouth. She sighed before kissing back. When he pulled away she opened her eyes offering a tired smile.

“Sidney,” she breathed. He groaned before dropping his head on her breast. She ran her hands through his hair before asking what was wrong. He sat up playfully glaring at her.

“Oh, you know. Because I have such a lovely wife that everyone wants to know my business has almost tripled overnight. Today the Duke saw fit to commission two of my next ships full of trading goods.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened in shock.

“Why Sidney, that’s wonderful!”

“Indeed it is,” he said with a grin. “And it’s all because of you Charlotte.” Even as he spoke the words she shook her head.

“Nay. It is not because of me. Maybe their curiosity of me has brought them around but you are a businessman in your own right. I am so proud of you Mr. Parker,” she ended on a sigh. Sidney gazed at her in adoration.

“Charlotte, you must know that I love you. And every day I spend I find myself falling deeper into whatever this love,” he confessed. “You are the only person who could have whatever you wanted from me. You know this already. I am asking you, whatever you want I will willingly give,” he said before kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him moaning at his tongue playing with hers. She gently pulled back before cupping his face in her hands and licking her lips.

“There is something that I want.”

“What is it?” he asked, glad that Charlotte finally asked him for something. She blushed before looking away.

“I want a child. Your child.”

Sidney looked stunned and Charlotte bit her lips waiting for him to say something. Truth be told, Charlotte had wanted a family with her husband. Suddenly, Sidney’s eyes darkened.

“I would very much love for us to have a child,” he said before settling more between her spread legs. He stared into her eyes before placing an open-mouthed kiss on her lips. Charlotte sighed before closing her eyes and allowing herself to feel the pleasure she only felt when she was with her husband.

Sidney began unbuttoning her nightgown leaving it splayed open. He cupped each breast in his hand before laving them both with kisses. He licked, bit, and sucked at the now flushed skin. He gently pulled at her nipples with his teeth causing her to cry out in pleasure and arch more into his hands. Her hair was splayed on the pillow and with her flushed skin and swollen lips, Sidney had never seen a sight more beautiful.

“I cannot wait to see you round with my child,” he confessed before kissing down her body. He kissed passed her belly-button to the apex of her thighs. He spread her legs and spread her lower lips before kissing, licking, and sucking on her clit. Charlotte cried out, wrapping her legs around his shoulders as she gripped his hair. She found that him still being clothed excited her somehow. She would definitely make a note to investigate the reason later. Biting her lip at the way Sidney’s mouth moved against her lower regions, she whimpered when he began swirling his tongue around her entrance.

“Sidney!” she cried out as his tongue slid further inside of her. One of his hands were still on her breasts, gently kneading the flesh, while the other held on to her hip. She squirmed under him, but his hold kept her immobile.

“Charlotte felt tears of pleasure well in her eyes at the way he made her feel. And just when she felt herself about to fall off that familiar cliff he stopped. Charlotte moaned in frustration and shivered when he placed a kiss on her thigh.

“I’m about to be inside of you love,” he said as he opened his trousers. Quickly he stroked himself twice before lining himself to her entrance and sliding into her wet depth. The two groaned in unison at how good it felt to be connected once more. Charlotte arched higher into his body as both hands took hold of her hips and began to thrust fully inside of her. She felt him go so deep that he was touching a part of her she didn’t think even existed. 

“Sidney,” she said breathlessly. Charlotte moved her hands to her hair as her husband picked up speed and Sidney only growled before hoving his lips over her own. She could see her own essence glistening on his lips and deciding to be wicked she leaned up and licked the bottom, then top lip before kissing him. Sidney moaned and she gasped when he moved even quicker inside of her.

Suddenly, Sidney swiveled his hips and Charlotte stiffened before screaming out his name. She felt herself become impossibly wetter as she was unable to stop coming. Sidney followed moments later, gasping for breath. The two collapsed in bed and Charlotte giggled when she glanced down and saw his pants under his backside.

“What is so amusing Mrs. Parker?” he said amusement in his voice His eyes were closed as he was lying beside her. She poked at his bottom causing him to open his eyes.

“I was just amused by your state of undress sir,” she admitted. He chuckled before sliding his pants back up.

“Well, I had originally come up to check on you before returning to my study. I have to make sure some documents are signed before the morrow so they can be sent out.” She nodded before running a hand over his chest.

“And now?” she asked coyly. He grinned before pulling her in his arms.

“It can wait for a while longer.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy Sidlotte. I will only write that over here. Let me know here, or over on Twitter if you enjoyed it!


	13. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney gets some news. Charlotte is continually accepted by the ton. Eliza plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been absent from you all! I've been so busy with publishing my third book (poems) and writing the romance sequel to my second book. (LOL) I haven't forgotten, Just haven't had the time. If you're still reading, thank you and I see you.

* * *

For the past month, it had been widely known that Miss Charlotte Heywood, now Mrs. Parker was a treasure among the ton. She was madly in love with her husband and he felt the same. The elite of society was amazed at the love the two had for one another. Because of Charlotte’s honesty, she had secured an invite to almost every event. 

It drove Eliza to madness.

She saw the young woman and Sidney at almost every soiree she had to beg to be apart of. If Sidney wasn’t discussing Charlotte, then he was making enamored eye contact with the girl across a crowded ballroom. Eliza was irritated because she knew the man never cared for her in that way. Even when they were younger, he never gazed at her as he did Charlotte and Eliza hated it. 

If there was one thing she hated, was not being the most desired woman out of all. 

She had money, power, yet the one thing she truly wanted, she couldn’t have. Currently, Eliza was at yet another ball. This time with her former friend Damon.

“This is quite the bore dear Eliza. I trust you have something more entertaining for us to partake of as the evening progresses?” he asked. Eliza glanced up at her currently escort. He was a devilishly handsome man with coal-black hair, piercing green eyes, and full lips that were often stretched into a crooked smile. It also helped that his body was just as sculpted and he was ridiculously wealthy. It was too bad that he couldn’t commit to one woman at a time. Nevertheless, He was a good sport in bed, but Eliza desired another man in her chambers.

_ Sidney. _

The man who had just entered with his saint of a wife Charlotte. Damon saw where Eliza’s gaze went and he smirked.

“Ah. Is this the real reason as to why you so graciously accepted the invitation to Lady Susan’s soiree? I could’ve sworn you detested the woman, but now-”

“Now what?” she hissed at him. “There is nothing to mull over. I am here at her request. I had no clue that Mr. Parker and his wife would be in attendance.”

“If you say so,  _ dear _ .” Damon held out his hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

“Might I interest you in a turn about the room? You may even get a closer peek at your ex-lover.” She took his offered hand, even as she looked up at him in a haughty manner.

“Please silence yourself, Damon.”

* * *

Meanwhile, as Charlotte entered with Sidney she couldn’t help but gaze about the very large and regal ballroom. Sidney sensed her awe and chuckled even as he pulled his wife closer.

“Fascinating isn’t it?”

Charlotte glanced at her husband before giving a slight nod.

“Indeed. I’ve never seen anything quite like this before. I wonder if Lady Susan does this often,” Charlotte said as an afterthought. Sidney smiled.

“Indeed she does my dear wife. I feel that her being close with the Prince Regent she must do things in a grandeur manner.”

Sidney’s hand rested on her low back and she was unable to bite back the gasp. He looked down at her.

“Are you quite alright, Charlotte?” he asked. She blushed before bringing his head to her lips to whisper in his ear.

“I am quite alright husband. I am only sore from our intense lovemaking earlier today. I wonder if we will have a repeat performance this evening?” she asked coyly. When she pulled back Charlotte was pleased to see a heated look enter his gaze.

“Why dear Charlotte, I can almost guarantee it. However, I wouldn’t mind us taking our leave now and getting started. Would you mind dear?” he asked cheekily. Charlotte giggled before shaking her head.

“I would mind sir.”

“Dear God,” he muttered. Charlotte was unable to stop her laughter, which drew several interested eyes. The ones who met Charlotte before only smiled, while the other looked on, curious as to how this simple woman was not only making Sidney wealthy in his own right but ridiculously happy. Sidney, unaware of the stares smiled down at Charlotte.

“Well, I suppose it’s only fair to allow you to stay for a moment. You look absolutely beautiful in your gown my love.”

Charlotte blushed from the praise. She was wearing a deep pink gown that Sidney had custom for her. She felt beautiful in it.

“Thank you. But it only matters to me if you find it pleasing. I care not what others think,” she said quietly.

“I know,” he added just as softly. Sidney cleared his throat before offering his hand.

“Dear wife, I must have a dance with you before I speak with Babington. You shall be alright with Lady Susan?”

“Yes, sir,” she says waving over to the woman who returns it just as enthusiastically. Several people were shocked at how easily Charlotte garnered the woman’s attention. Sidney pulled her onto the dance floor with the other couples dancing.

* * *

Afterward, Sidney escorted Charlotte to Susan, but not before kissing her cheek gently. He smiled at the women assembled before striding over to Babington. Susan smiled at Charlotte.

“I take it Mr. Parker is quite pleased to be married,” she said much to the amusement of the other women assembled. Charlotte giggled.

“I daresay he is,” she answered happily. Susan laughed.

“Well my dear, come closer to me and tell me what has happened as of late.” Before Charlotte could speak, Esther approached the group.

“Ah, good evening Esther. I take it you are well?” Esther smiled at Lady Susan along with the other women.

“As well as one can be in my condition,” she said quietly. Charlotte’s eyes widened before she hugged Esther in glee.

“I am so thrilled for you, Lady Babbington.” Esther blushed shy from all the attention from Lady Susan and her close acquaintances, including Charlotte.

“Thank you.”

“Pray tell you are hoping for an heir,” Eliza said as she approached the group. Esther’s smile froze before she shook her head.

“Nay, Lady Campion. I am hoping for a girl. Therefore Babington and I may try several times for more,” she said saucily, to which several of the women gasped. Lady Susan grinned at Eliz stunned expression, before speaking lightly.

“One must always be prepared for a quick rebuttal,” she said wisely. Eliza’s smile was forced as she gave a false laugh.

“Why of course. Always full of  _ wisdom  _ Lady Susan. Tell me, will the Prince Regent be in attendance this evening?” she asked a somewhat innocent question. Lady Susan used to women’s barbs thrown her way looked on at Eliza in pity.

“Truly is that all you have to say?” she asked as if Eliza was a dim wit. Sensing a storm brewing Charlotte stepped in.

“Well, I for one would love to see you have healthy children. Be in a boy or a girl. I know Babington must be hoping for the former, however?” Charlotte asked her friend. Esther smiled warmly.

“No. He tells me that he does not care. Either way, he will love our children.” Esther held her hand to her mouth.

“If you ladies would excuse me. I am not feeling the best at the moment.” Lady Susan immediately stood.

“Why of course my dear. Have you seen Eloise? She’s been asking about you,” Susan murmured as she steered Esther to a more secluded place to rest. Once Lady Susan’s friends dispersed into smaller groups or returned to their husbands, Eliza turned to Charlotte.

“I know what game you’re playing.”

Frowning, Charlotte glanced up at her.

“I’m sorry Lady Campion, but you must be confusing me for someone else. A game?” she asked. Eliza rolled her eyes.

“Cut the angelic act Charlotte. I saw you speaking to a man in the shadows weeks ago at the Duke and Duchesses home.” Charlotte wracked her brain, trying to remember what Eliza was talking about until a light entered her eyes. However, Eliza mistook the look like one of guilt.

“You didn’t think anyone would catch you, but I-”

“Are mistaken Lady Campion. I was speaking to that man you saw in the hall about commissioning a painting. For Sidney. We have no type of artwork with the both of us in our home here in town, and I wanted to gift it to him. So there was no secret tryst going on with another man,” Charlotte said heatedly. Eliza’s eyes widened in shock, and she realized that with one word, Charlotte could ruin her entire reputation.

“Mrs. Parker, I-”

“Excuse me, Lady Campion,” Charlotte said through her teeth before walking around her and out to the patio. She needed some fresh air.

* * *

“You haven’t heard from your ward yet?”

Sidney shook his head.

“Nay. She is still on her honeymoon, remember? She is to return with the duke I believe in several weeks’ time.”

Babington slapped him on the back.

“Cheer up, old mate. Although it was unorthodox, your ward has just secured your notability through London. Think of it. You married Miss Heywood, who has no scandal tied to her name. She has brought you much success, and your ward, who was wealthy is now an obscenely wealthy duchess to an honorable man, and soldier, and a good friend. This could’ve turned out much worse,” he said lightly. The two scanned the ballroom as they spoke watching as Crowe imbibed on more liquor.

“I know,” Sidney said after a while. “I just promised her father that she would be happy. I owe that man so much.”

Babington nodded.

“I understand. But, she wrote to you that she is happy, correct? Why not just wait until she appears and see for yourself. If she was lying, you will know immediately,” Babington reasoned. Sidney exhaled.

“Reserve judgment until I lay eyes upon her. Duly noted.”

Suddenly Crowe came over in his typical fully functioning, yet alcoholic behavior and smiled at the two.

“Gentlemen. Might I interest you in scotch or brandy? The card table is calling my name!” he said joyously. 

“I’ll skip on the brandy, but I will take a cigar. After all, a woman in Esther’s condition won’t like the smell too much I wager,” he said cockily.” Crowe’s eyes widened in shock before he grinned at him.

“Oh, you bastard! Congratulations! Soon there will be a Babington heir!”

Sidney grinned at the man.

“I am very happy for you, old chap,” he said before slapping him on his back. Babington looked ridiculously happy.

“Thank you. I suspect you and Charlotte will be next?” he asked. Sidney smirked.

“God willing.”

It had been several hours since Charlotte had seen her husband. After Eliza’s false accusatory actions against her person, Charlotte split her time between avoiding the horrid woman, being civil with others, and stepping back outside. This was her fourth trip outdoors when she heard a familiar voice.

“My love. I wondered where you went,” Sidney said as he approached her. They were on a shadowed corner of the balcony, well away from prying eyes.

“I just needed a bit of fresh air Sidney,” she said before smiling up at him. Sidney frowned, noticing her expression. He cupped her face in his hand.

“Tell me what is wrong my dear.”

She sighed before smiling.

“Nothing. I am exhausted is all.” Sidney studied her face before giving a slight nod. He leaned over and kissed her once, twice, followed by a third, this time deeper. She sighed before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. Pulling away from her lips he kissed down her throat as he whispered against it.

“I want to taste you now.”

Charlotte was certain if they were in the light he would see her face was completely flushed.

“Sidney, but what if someone sees?” she asked.

He smirked at her before kissing the tops of her breasts before kneeling down in front of her. He raised her skirts before setting under them. She gasped when she felt him kiss her thigh.

“Well then. You’re going to have to be my eyes. Make sure no one approaches us,” he said cheekily. Charlotte could hear the smile in his voice, and even as her heart was racing, her core was becoming wetter. Charlotte reached behind her and gripped onto the wide banister. The moment his lips kissed her swollen nether regions, she gave a quiet moan before moving her core to his mouth. She gasped when his tongue ran over her clit, and she held back her whimper when his hands reached up and cupped her breasts over her dress. She covered his hands with her own, biting her lip.

“Sidney, I can’t, Sidney!” she whisper screamed as she felt herself getting impossibly wetter. Sidney’s tongue was relentless, circling her clit to her entrance before she felt his tongue actually enter her. Her eyes widened as he kissed, and sucked and pulled at her skin until she felt completely delirious with want. Right as she was about to orgasm, Sidney pulled away and stood before covering her lips with his own. She wondered why he stopped until she felt two, then three fingers enter her. She gasped and moaned his name into his mouth as he thrust his fingers repeatedly inside of her. And when he hit that spot inside of her, she was-

“Sidney!” She gasped out, arching into his hand as he moved his fingers in the same way his cock would move inside of her. Sidney covered her face in kisses before coming back to kiss her lips deeply. Gasping for breath, she pulled her mouth away from his before resting her head on his chest. Sidney tilted her head up and made her watch as he sucked the juices off of his fingers before moaning at the taste.

“Such a lovely taste my wife. Are you ready to return home? Where we can continue?” He asked wickedly. Charlotte felt her skin flush once more before offering a nod.

“Yes, my lord. Except for this time I wish to taste you,” she tossed back, causing his eyes to widen and him to growl. He grabbed her hand much to her surprise before they ran down the steps and around the back of the estate. Charlotte giggled the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review and tell me what you think!! This was a short one, but I promise the next one to be longer! You can follow me on Twitter if you want (@NicoleGGlobal22) to let me know what you thought! Gah!!!


End file.
